


Burning Chains (SlaveTale Au)

by Singeroftales



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SlaveTale, Auctions, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Grillbae, Grillby is a gentleman, How Do I Tag, I don't know, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Language, Romance, Slaves, and a good cook, everything is fine, everything is not fine, fluff for days, good food, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singeroftales/pseuds/Singeroftales
Summary: This was a horrible idea.And yet here you were walking towards the event halls doors, a flame monster tailing closely behind. As you reached the door you waited for the explosion of shouts and rushing of feet to stop you from leaving with a monster in tow. Nothing came and you continued out into the lobby with no resistance.This is a story about dear reader being in the wrong place at the wrong time and meeting the right person... for once. Can things work between you and a fire elemental in a world where monsters are seen as nothing more then tools?*I will attempt to update as often as possible*





	1. Demanding Dealers, Terrible Thugs and Malicious Managers

### Chapter 1: Demanding Dealers, Terrible Thugs and Malicious Managers

 _‘Shit!’_  
This was not how you imagined your day to play out. At all.  
Here you were running for your life- well that might be a slight overstatement- from the world’s largest looking thugs- most definitely not an overstatement.  
Loud calls from behind you served as a reminder that yes, the two tuxedo thugs were still chasing you and they were gaining distance.  
You cursed mentally as you slipped through the crowded lobby of the hotel in hopes of losing the two pursuers. Out of sight within the crowd of well-dressed men and women you glanced feverishly at your surroundings trying to find somewhere to hide.  
An angry yell from behind you forced you to duck behind an unattended service booth as the two men appeared out of the crowd. They both appeared to be fuming as they glared around the area.  
You huddled closer, praying that you were hidden behind the small desk. Peeking around the corner of the desk you watched as the two thugs turned their backs to you and rushed off in the opposite direction.  
Sighing with relief you relaxed.  
_‘No this is not the time to let your guard down!’_ You berated yourself silently.  
You were still in the lobby and the two thugs weren’t going to simply forget about you… not after you had ruined their boss’s car. The memory of their faces when they had stumbled upon you defacing the black sedan would be worth it, if you survived today that was. And to survive today you were going to have to be smart… which meant first thing first, figuring out how to get through the crowd without being spotted.  
It would be easier if you didn’t stand out so plainly amongst the masked guests of the hotel. Sure you had been smart enough to dress in your old stewardess outfit from when you had once been employed in this very hotel, but how were you supposed to know there would be an event going on in one of the very many event halls that would require not only the guest but the staff to wear masks?  
If only you had a mask, then you could blend in with the staff like you had originally planned.  
A plain black domino mask would do.  
Like that one.  
Yeah that one would be perfect.  
You stared at the black domino mask that lay discarded on the desk above you.  
What the hell, Dues Ex Machina much?  
You thanked your luck or any gods that may or may not exist before snatching the mask from the desk.  
Slipping the mask over your features you stood and glanced around, your eyes resting on the front doors of the lobby. Only a span of about ten meters and you’d be free.  
Then you saw them.  
And they saw you.  
_‘Shit…’_  
You turned and bolted in the other direction towards the staff entrance, praying that none of the staff recognized you.  
The men shouted after you as they once again lost sight of your form retreating into the crowd of the lobby once again.  
Fortunately, you reached the staff entrance, unfortunately you were pulled aside by a familiar staff manager.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” The stern voice you had come to loath demanded.  
You froze.  
“I don’t remember giving you permission to leave your station,” Nancy stated, her eyes slits as she glared down at you.  
You blinked, _‘Wait… what?’_  
Looking up at the manager you released that she was looking at you with distaste but no evidence of recognition.  
Swallowing you attempted to pitch your voice as you answered, “S-sorry Ma’am… I-I…”  
“I don’t want to hear your excuses.” Nancy scowled and pointed towards the large doors where the crowd was slowly disappearing, “Get back to your station or I’ll be forced to report you.”  
Nodding you turned and stiffly marched towards the door. Nancy’s eyes were burning holes into your back.  
_‘I’m not sure which is scarier. Nancy or those two thugs.’_  
Shakily you opened the door of the event hall and walked in. Your eyes widened as you took in the sight.  
Someone very rich and very important must have hired the venue. There were men and women wearing priceless jewels and drinking sparkling wines you had never even heard of. An orchestral band played in the corner, golden drapes fell from the ceiling along with the breathtaking chandeliers, and seats were laid out beside a stage. The stage was currently bare except for a podium.  
You swallowed your nerves and walked into the crowd. Amongst the overly bejeweled guest there were plainly masked waiters and waitresses carrying silver trays with food and drink.  
One waiter passed by while giving you a look, his own tray empty.  
“What’s up with you? It’s like you’ve never seen an auction in your life,” He huffed, passing by.  
An auction. So that’s what this was. What kind of auction drew so many rich people to his kind of party though? And why such a large stage?  
Moving along the wall of the hall you dragged your eyes from the stage and instead to the hall itself. Right now, you had more important things to worry about. Like sneaking out without Nancy or the thugs noticing you, not dying and… oh wait did you leave the oven on at home?  
_‘Not helping,’_ You cursed your mind.  
No one had noticed your presence, albeit the waiter from before, which meant you could get away with waiting a few minutes before leaving the hall and making a break for the exit. Glancing towards the door you decided maybe staying in one place wasn’t such a good idea. If the thugs decided to enter the hall they would probably notice you immediately.  
Slinking away from the door you made your way carefully through the crowd, steering clear of the waiters and waitresses. The last thing you needed was more accusing glares and words getting back to Nancy. Especially if any of them recognized you.  
You were thankful for the fact that none of the party guest so much as gave you a second glance. Especially when a group of excitable middle-aged women almost trampled you. A group of older men followed behind, however they were a lot less excitable- some even muttering in annoyance- as they followed what you guessed where their wives. Interested, you followed at a distance.  
The center of their attention you realized was a monster.  
Not just any monster though.  
A fire elemental.  
You stared in shock as your stomach dropped. Elementals were not a common monster type. Along with boss monsters and high-level monsters, elementals were highly sort after and were almost as rare as skeleton type monsters. Meaning if one was here then the owner was obviously insanely rich, powerful or both.  
“Now, now ladies. No touching the wares please,” A deep voice rang out.  
Beside the monster stood a middle-aged man. His dark blue suit was obviously tailor made to fit. He was rather tall with dark curls and a handsome face. However, his eyes spoke of his greed and pride.  
You swallowed as you watched him lay a hand on the shoulder of the fire elemental. The poor monster seemed to flicker in discomfort as the man’s hand gripped its bare shoulder. The elemental wore only black slacks, no shoes or shirt and the standard monster collar that all monsters were required to wear. A mark of their slavery, a tool to be used to subdue the once mythical race.  
Grinding your teeth, you watched in silent anger.  
“As you can see this is quite the specimen. Strong, talented, and healthy. It has a thorough knowledge of the culinary arts and is of course highly sort after for its rarity,” The man stated while holding up a folder of neatly ordered papers and a stamp. The elementals ownership papers you realized bitterly.  
The women were hungrily staring at the half naked elemental while the men murmured their approval at the mention its abilities in cooking.  
One woman was drinking in the fire elemental’s appearance more so then the others.  
“It certainly is a fine species,” She breathed out, her hand reaching outwards as if to touch the elemental before stopping midair. “Will this one be for sale?”  
The man chuckled, “Of course Ms. Ernstein.”  
With a hum of approval, the woman lowered her arm and smiled, “Then it shall surely be joining my collection in due time. After all my husband would not pass up such skill in his restaurant.”  
“I wish you luck then, Madam,” The man stated before his eyes flickered upwards to meet your own before travelling down to the hotel insignia on your lapel.  
_‘Please, please, please don’t call me out,’_ You prayed to yourself.  
The man motioned for you to come forward.  
Cursing you stepped forward, “Can I help you, sir.”  
“Take the monster back stage and prepare it for the auction,” He ordered as he handed to the folder and stamp to you.  
Without waiting for your answer, he turned to address the elemental, “Follow and obey any orders given to you by this woman.”  
The collars light flashed green as the Elemental’s light seemed to dim and stepped towards you. You swallowed back the anger and bile that threatened to spill forth as you turned and walked through the crowd, the elemental following. You glanced backwards once the man had disappeared into the crowd.  
This was a monster auction.  
They were auctioning monsters off to high class people.  
And if you were right, then that man was a dealer.  
You glanced around and realized no one was paying attention to you as another monster was brought out for show. 

Inhaling deeply, you closed your eyes.  
You were going to do something stupid.  
Something very, very, very stupid.  
Again.

Exhaling you opened your eyes.  
The door was two meters ahead, and the main lobby doors only ten. You could do this.  
You just had to act natural.  
Oh man.  
This was a horrible idea.  
And yet here you were walking towards the event halls doors, a flame monster tailing closely behind. As you reached the door you waited for the explosion of shouts and rushing of feet to stop you from leaving with a monster in tow. Nothing came and you continued out into the lobby with no resistance.  
10 meters to the exit  
9 meters  
8 meters  
7  
6  
5  
4  
Of all the times for things to go wrong, the world had chosen this day to mess with you. Your eyes caught sight of two suited men walking your way. They hadn’t noticed you yet, but it was only a matter of second before they would.  
Looking around in a panic you noticed the luggage desk only a meter away. Grabbing hold of the fire elementals hand you pulled it down behind the desk.  
The flame element seemed confused as it looked towards you, at least you think it was looking at you, and the flames of its head flickered nervously.  
You raised a finger to your lips and looked at it with a panicked look. The Elemental seemed to understand. Your eyes glanced down at the colour which had not flashed green. At least it hadn’t taken you signal an order.  
Crawling on your hands and knees you glanced over at the lobby doors, then at the two men. They had stopped and where talking to a couple, probably asking if they had seen you. Damn it didn’t look like they planned to move any time soon.  
You’d have to hide here for a little longer. If you were lucky-  
Your eyes widened as you noticed your ‘oh so favourite’ manager Nancy approaching, her eyes trained on you.  
Things were not going your way today…  
Turning to the fire elemental at your side you spoke, “Um… so this isn’t an order or anything b-but I need you to follow me. W-we’re going to make a run for it. Okay?”  
Flames seemed to bob in understanding, at least you hope that’s what it meant.  
“O-okay. On the count of three.”  
You turned to face the door.  
“One.”  
Nancy was getting closer and the two thugs hadn’t moved from their position.  
“Two.”  
The fire element was beside you, waiting for your final word.  
“Three!”  
You shouted as your legs propelled you forward towards the door, the flame monster by your side.  
Nancy’s eyes widened as she paused in surprise before shouting in anger and charging after you.  
The two thugs had turned their attention to the mayhem that was your escape.  
3 meters  
The thugs were now chasing you.  
2 meters  
Nancy was gaining  
1 meter  
There was a shout as one of the thugs and Nancy collided.  
The door handle was in your hand as you tugged it open. Both you and your new partner in crime burst out into the street of Ebbott City.  
You pushed past a man about to get into a taxi and shoved the elemental into the vehicle before sliding in.  
“Drive!”  
The taxi driver reacted immediately as he pulled out into the street and down the road.  
You glanced back to see one of the thugs erupting through the doors of the hotel and looking up and down the street.  
Exhaling in relief you sagged into the back seat of the taxi.  
You glanced at the half naked elemental sitting awkwardly beside you.  
What have you gotten yourself into…


	2. Learning Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to learn some stuff about monsters and perhaps even your 'guests' name

The taxi pulled into the curb near a row of apartments. The area was tidy enough but not somewhere you would likely hang around during the dead of night. After paying the driver the far, you and the flame elemental were left standing on the curb. The fire monster had been silent except for a few crackles of flames here and there. You shuffled nervously, glancing both directions before finally looking at the elemental whose ownership papers you now tightly held onto.  
“So… um… w-would you like to come in?” You asked stiffly. The entire situation was awkward. After all what were you supposed to say to someone who you pretty much kidnapped- you liked to think of it as more like freed- from being auctioned.  
Flames flickered and you swore if he had eyebrows- or facial features you could see- one would be risen in confusion.  
“I-I don’t want to force you or anything,” You stammered. Why did this have to be so stressful.  
You took a deep breath, “Feel free to follow me.”  
Climbing the stairs up to the second level you stopped in front of one apartment and checked under the carpet to reveal the spare keys. Beside you stood the silent elemental. Unlocking the door and entering you winced at the sight of piled up week old dishes in the sink. Your two other room mates were absolute nightmares to live with and you had been too busy working to deal with the mess that had accumulated during the week.  
“Sorry about the… mess. My roommates aren’t the cleanest…” Quickly you led the way to the second bedroom and opened it.  
Your room was quite bare, with the majority of your belongings in boxes or bags. Hurriedly you picked up the pile of boxes that sat beside your door and moved them towards the far corner. The fire elemental stood in the doorway taking in the sight- you think.  
“I’m actually in the middle of packing,” You explained. “I brought a new apartment closer to the Newer Ebbott district.”  
The elemental didn’t speak but his flames flickered in understanding- at least you think it was. Taking a longer look at the elemental you realized he was a little brighter, still dim but brighter than he was at the auction.  
His face was rather defined as well, his jaw was rather distinct before molding into flames. His body was shifting flames that seemed to form a physical appearing body. His arms were thick with rippling fire and his chest was surprisingly defined.  
It wasn’t until he shuffled in discomfort that you realized you had been staring. Heat tickled your cheeks as you looked away.  
“S-sorry! I-I didn’t mean to stare,” You stuttered in embarrassment.  
 _‘He probably thinks you’re a pervert now!’_ You mentally scolded.  
Deciding to change the topic- and clear the awkward atmosphere- you spoke up, “So I have a spare mattress you can borrow and if you’re hungry I have some leftovers from last night we can eat...”  
The fire elemental remained silent.  
“R-right, well… um I have some spare linen… I’ll go get it shall I…” Turning around you stiffly marched over to your cupboard and pulled out the spare linen- thankful that it had not yet been packed. Once you had the linen you pulled the mattress out from beneath your bed and set about making up a spot for your ‘guest’ to sleep. You ignored the thoughts about whether the elemental might need sleep or not.  
Once you were done you noticed said elemental had not moved from his spot in the doorway.   
You forced yourself not to stare and instead shuffled awkwardly in place, “I might have a spare shirt you can wear. I’ll buy you some shoes tomorrow as well.”  
Digging through your cupboard you managed to find a button up shirt you had bought in the wrong size. “Try this on, hopefully it fits,” You told him, passing him the white garment.  
The elemental seemed more than willing as he hurriedly pulled on the long-sleeved shirt. It was a little tight but seemed to do the job.  
“Would you like something to eat?” You asked as you slipped past him into the kitchen.  
You took the bob of flames as a signal of affirmation.  
Smiling you opened the fridge door and pulled out a tupperware container of pasta. As you prepared the meal the fire elemental had moved to sit on one of the stools at the counter.  
After zapping both meals respectively in the microwave you pushed a bowl of the pasta towards your friend.  
“I heard you guys eat a lot of magically induced food but I don’t actually have any so I hope this is okay,” You told him. Worry started to pick at your mind as you realized you didn’t even know if the elemental would be able to eat the food you had prepared.  
As if to answer you the elementals flames shook as he took a spoon full of the pasta and lifted it towards what you assumed was his mouth.  
Flames parted as a thin jagged crevasse of fire formed and the food disappeared in a swirl of flames. He seemed to brighten for a second and his flames shot higher by a few centimeters before settling once again. You watched in awe as he ate before remembering your manners and turning your attention to your own bowl.  
Finishing up you washed your dishes- ignoring the massive pile that belonged to your roommates- and turned off the apartment lights. Your roommates were most likely out and wouldn’t be back till after midnight. Not that you really complained. As long as they didn’t wake you up you would be fine.  
You closed the door behind the elemental and sat down on the bed having decided to forgo a shower due to the exhaustion of today’s events.   
“Well… good night, I guess.”  
The elemental bobbed its head again and lay down on the mattress you had made up with the spare linen. Turning his back to you the light the elemental emitted dimmed as he fell asleep- at least you assumed he was sleeping.  
You realized- much to your current despair- that your knowledge on monsters was seriously lacking. They had only been on the surface for two years, the second year having been the mark for monster slavery to begin, but even then, you had hardly interacted with any species of monster properly until today. Sure, you saw them all the time but you had hardly thought about how different they really were to humans.  
Even so it annoyed you to see them being treated so horribly by humans.  
Your gaze fell upon the folder lying on your bare desk. Maybe if you checked the elementals files you could find out a little more. A sour taste entered your mouth as you frowned. The entire thought seemed wrong. That file most likely held personal information on the elemental, it would feel like prying into his life to read it without permission- and even then, it would still feel wrong.  
You sighed and snuggled into your own blankets. You would just have to ask him about it tomorrow… if he could talk that is.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The first thing you noticed when you awoke was the paint mark on your ceiling.  
The second was the sound of movement in the kitchen.  
Glancing at your alarm clock you frowned. It was 7am. Neither of your roommates would be awake at this hour.  
Cautiously you slid out of bed and picked up the pink baseball bat your family had gifted you as a joke the first day you had moved out.  
Inhaling you turned the handle of your room and flung the door open.  
Standing in the middle of your kitchen wearing bright yellow washing gloves, a flowery apron and holding a scrubbing brush was a flame elemental. Said elemental looked up from the stain he had been battling only seconds ago to stare at you.  
You stared back.  
And stared.  
And stared.  
Before hiding the bat you had been holding threateningly behind your back.  
“Morning,” You greeted as naturally as you could.  
The elemental’s flames bobbed.  
You propped your bat up against the door of your room before tentatively taking a seat at the counter.  
The fire monster had apparently won his battle against the stain and was now untucking the sleeves of your shirt from his gloves. Your studied the kitchen noticing just how neat it was. The counter and stove seemed to almost sparkle, the sink was shining like new and much to your surprise and delight the pile of dirty dishes had seemingly disappeared.  
“You didn’t have to do that you know… but thank you very much.”  
The elemental merely bobbed his head again.  
Curiosity itched at your mind as the element turned to your fridge and began to pull out a collection of food items, including vanilla and eggs.  
“Do you have a name?” You asked.  
The flame element seemed surprised as he turned to face, his lights flickering brighter as though he was happy you had asked. However as quickly as it happened the light dimmed as he looked down at the floor, his flames flickering in what you realized was annoyance. It was strange. Almost as though he couldn’t speak. Your eyes trailed down to the green light of the colour as understanding flooded through you.  
Oh.  
“Is the collar stopping you from speaking?”  
Bobbing of flames answered you.  
Clenching your teeth together you huffed in annoyance.  
Typical, after all servants were meant to be seen and not heard.  
“Well I revoke that order.”  
Instantly the flames flickered in excitement before dimming once again as the green light did not fade. You frowned, shouldn’t the collar obey your commands… unless you weren’t the master.  
Groaning you realized why it had not obeyed you.   
“I’m not your ‘master’ so I can’t reverse the order unless I have your code. Which are on your papers,” You mumbled. “Oh wait, I have your papers! Give me a sec!”  
Turning you half stumbled, half fell off the stool and raced into your room. Grabbing the folder, you scanned the first page. Fortunately, it didn’t reveal anything personal except for the order number, date of categorization, a name and stamp of approval for transactions.  
Putting down the folder you repeated the numbers to yourself as you returned to the kitchen, noting the amazing smell of breakfast.  
“Okay, let’s try this again.”  
You spoke the six-digit code out loud before restating your order.  
The green light blinked off as the fire elemental crackled happily. He turned back to serve out the breakfast he had prepared. Your mouth watered at the sight of French toast and golden syrup.  
“This looks amazing! Thank you,” You took a bite and hummed in delight as the toast and syrup seemingly dissolved in your mouth.  
The element was still cooking, his back to you, when he spoke, his voice smooth and deep. Warm just like a campfire.  
“Grillby. My name is Grillby.”


	3. Straightening Stories & Doctor Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your story straight and one of your roommates makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure if I'm happy with this chapter but enjoy anyway.

Once you had eaten and the dishes were cleaned you and Grillby took a seat on the lounge chair of the apartment- the later doing so tentatively. He sat straight backed against the seat, his flames flickering nervously, as if he was waiting for a camera crew to pop out from nowhere shouting ‘SURPRISE’.  
Then again you didn’t blame the elemental. After all he’d just escaped being sold to a bunch of rich humans for their amusement. It wouldn’t surprise you if he believed this was some sort of hoax made to snatch away that little glimmer of hope he might still hold on to. You really needed to stop thinking about this kind of stuff, it was really starting to make you depressed.  
Sighing you internally groaned to yourself. Why did this have to be such a big mess.  
You turned your attention to studying the elemental monster sitting on your couch. His face was rather interesting, the way the flames danced around his head was enchanting, and the yellower slits that sat where his eyes should be where interesting. Almost like they were staring into your own eyes… oh wait.  
“You have eyes!” You exclaimed aloud before slamming a hand over your mouth, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Had you really just said that out loud?  
Grillby’s flames seemed to freeze before a light crackling sound was heard. He was laughing. At you. OMG. Your face burned even more so.  
“Yes, I do.”  
God dammit that voice was perfect. Coughing lightly, hoping to clear the burning sensation from your cheeks you decided that this was the perfect time to change topic.  
“Um, I think I owe you an explanation. Like why I brought you here and…. Everything…”  
A bob of flames from Grillby prompted you to continue.  
“Well, I guess I’ll start with why I was at the auction,” You started. You gave him a quick version of the story. Telling him the reason you had been forced into the event hall while trying to hide from the two thugs who had been chasing you. You told him that you weren’t an employee at the hotel and that when he had been told to follow your directions you had been determined to get him- and yourself- out of there.  
Grillby had begun to relax, his flames freely dancing gently as he seemed to become more comfortable on the couch. Once you had finished, ending the tale at the taxi escape, he seemed to be considering something.  
Surprisingly, you realized, you could seemingly understand his body (?) or flame language. You couldn’t help the sense of fulfillment that seeped into your soul.  
Grillby cleared his throat, pulling you from your daydreams of becoming the monster whisperer.  
“Why were you being chased?” He asked, his flames flickering questioningly.  
You chuckled, partially in embarrassment and amusement. “I may or may not have vandalized their boss’s car.”  
Grillby’s flames molded to create the impression of an eye brow being raised. Which you had to admit looked pretty freaking cool.  
Smiling guiltily, you explained further, “I spray painted his car. His two bodyguards walked in on me while I was finishing up.”  
Grillby nodded in understanding, “So you spray painted their boss’s car… why?”  
At this question, you cringed. It wasn’t really a memory you liked to remember but you decided you should probably explain to Grillby seeing as you had pretty much saved- kidnapped- him.  
“I did work at the hotel once. That’s why I had the uniform, but I was fired after I lost my calm at a customer. That customer turned out to be their boss. Long story short, he was a dick and decided it was okay to take his anger out on his…,” you winced, “monster. I lost my temper and called him out on being a prick. Let’s just say management was not happy with my… behavior.”  
You cringed remembering the aftermath of the incident.  
“I lost my job the next day,” You sighed.  
“So, you got revenge by destroying his car?”  
You nodded.  
“Did you take pictures?”  
Again, you nodded.  
“Can I see?”  
Looking up at the flame monster in surprise you nodded. Grabbing your phone, you showed him the image of a black Sudan covered rainbow unicorn puke. Colorful- in both definitions of the word- language decorated the car along with images that portrayed the artistic skills of a two-year-old.  
A crackling sound made you blush as Grillby’s figure began shaking. You watched his flames brighten and spark with each crackle as he laughed. Staring in awe you felt your own chest lighten in happiness and amusement.  
Grillby noticed you watching, the crackling ceasing as his flames dimmed. He turned his face away as though he was embarrassed.  
“Sorry… I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable…”  
Eyes widening you shook your head, “No, no not at all. I’m sorry if I made you feel awkward with my staring. It’s just… I really like your laugh.”  
There was a flicker of blue in Grillby’s flames before they returned to the usual orange-red combination. Unsure whether what you had seen had been a trick of the light or not you brushed it off.  
“T-thank you...” Grillby began before pausing. He seemed to be waiting for something. Then it hit you.  
“________, My name's ___________,” You told him.  
Grillby brightened, “That’s a very beautiful name.” He tested your name a few times, rolling it off his… flames.  
Each time your heart did little flips. Perhaps you should see the doctor about that.  
Before you could schedule such an appointment- or even say anything else- there was a creak of a door opening. Your attention was drawn to the appearance of your roommate. He stumbled through the open door of the dark room. His hair was ruffled and he smelt of alcohol. The way he stumbled and squinted at you and the flaming man beside you was evidence enough that he was hungover, if not still under the influence of alcohol.  
Sunken eyes studied you and Grillby.  
“’bout time,” He slurred.  
You raised an eyebrow in confusion, “What?”  
“I said, it’s about time you got yourself a servant. Looks like it’s done a good job so far,” Your roommate said, this time his eyes flickered between Grillby and the kitchen.  
You frowned, this was yet another reason you had been more than happy to move apartments. Standing up you glared daggers at your roommate before taking Grillby’s hand and leading him towards your bedroom.  
Muttering under his breath your roommate moved towards the kitchen.  
You turned to face him, poison lacing your voice, “What did you just say?”  
“Should have known you were a monster fucker. Makes sense, seeing as you never bring any humans home,” He replied.  
As you were about to give him a piece of your mind a growling sound resounded from your side. Grillby was burning brighter than you had seen him before and the flames around his fist were leaping wildly. He went to step forward but froze as a flash of blue illuminated the collar at his neck. There was a small zap as Grillby became completely rigid.  
Your roommate looked amused but didn’t say anything as he turned to the fridge. Not that you cared anymore, the anger you felt towards your roommate was washed away by the worry for Grillby.  
His flames had sparked before dimming, almost like he was in pain. Pushing open the door to your room you led him in and sat him upon the bed. As the door closed, blocking your roommate from view, you took Grillby’s hands into your own and kneeled in front of him.  
“Are you alright?”  
Grillby nodded before finding his voice again, “Y-yes…. I-it was just the collar. I let my emotions get out of control.”  
You frowned, “The collar zapped you because you were angry?”  
“Yes. They are programmed to do so… for human safety,” He affirmed.  
You scowled mentally. So, monsters were not only forced to be slaves but they also weren’t allowed to be angry about it.  
A flicker of blue caught your attention once again. This time you were sure you hadn’t imagined it. Why had he turned blue? Your eyes trailed down to where you had begun to subconsciously stroke Grillby’s hands.  
Oh.  
That would be it.  
Blushing you stood quickly.  
“I-I’m going to have a quick shower then I’ll show you our… my… the new apartment,” You stuttered.  
As your heart did flips once again you decided maybe seeing the doctor wasn’t exactly a bad idea.


	4. Pretty Views and Fiery Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show Grillby your new apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. This one is more of a filler chapter anyway but I need it to progress the story. Never fear a longer chapter is not far away.

“Here it is,” You squealed happily pointing out towards the apartment block.

Grillby looked towards where you motioned, “It looks nice.”.

You smirked, “You haven’t seen inside yet.”.

Pulling up in the carpark you and Grillby exited the car and made your way to the elevators..

A Ding sounded your arrival to the floor that your apartment was situated at. With the excitement of a child you pulled Grillby from the elevator and down the hall..

Arriving at the apartment you pulled out the room keys, “I wasn’t able to move in since they were fixing the power and water in the building but I’ll be able to start moving my stuff in tomorrow.”.

Turning to unlock the apartment door you heard Grillby chuckle at your bubbling enthusiasm. Opening the door, you held out your hands, “Gentlemen first.”

Grillby’s flames danced as he brightened, “Thank you.”

You followed him into the apartment, bouncing lightly on your toes.

“This is the lounge room, that’s the kitchen through that overhang,” You told him, pointing between the rooms.

Grillby listened with great interest as he followed you through the house as you began to explain your plans for the apartment.

You found yourself caught up telling him your plans for the lounge room that you almost forgot what you really wanted to show him. Eyes widening you grabbed his hand, “I almost forgot to show you the best part!”

Leading him through the house towards the furthest room you swung open the door- careful not to slam it into the wall however. You smiled at the sight that beheld you.

“Isn’t it amazing?” You breathed.

“Stunning,” Grillby replied, his own voice filled with awe.

Before you sat a large window that overlooked the city and the parks of New Ebbott district.

“You should see it at night,” You told him wistfully.

It was true, at night the lights of the city were like a million tiny stars in the distance- nowhere near as beautiful as the real stars but a sight nevertheless. The best part was the fact that you were far enough from the busy districts so the sound would not bother you.

Tearing yourself from the view you turned to face Grillby, noting quietly to yourself that his hand was still in yours- it held a pleasant warmth.

“I have something else I want to show you.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Opening the door to the first room of the apartment you turned on the light. The room was simple without any furnishing, however the windows provided a nice view and it was larger than the room you were currently living in.

You watched Grillby’s face as you spoke, “This was originally meant to be either a study or guest room but I want you to have it.”

Grillby flickered in surprise as he turned to face you.

“Only if you want to stay with me that is. I don’t want to force you into anything, but if you would like to I’d love to have you hang around,” You told him.

The light Grillby cast became brighter as he looked around the room then back into your eyes, his own brighter then you had ever seen them- not that you’d known him for long mind you.

“I… I think I’d like that,” Grillby finally said.

You smiled as relief and happiness filled you, content that he wanted to stay.

“Well in that case you have to help me move,” You told him teasingly.

Grillby chuckled, “I can live with that.”

Laughing you both left the apartment. You were truly happy that Grillby had opened up to you. In less than 24hrs you had not only learnt his name, but had also managed to make him laugh and he seemed to shine the brightest you had ever seen.

It made you feel good that you could bring some kind of light into somebody’s life, especially with the brutality humans had shown to him and his people.

Starting the car an idea popped into your mind, “Hey, Grillby. Do you mind if we stop by the convenience store on the way home?”

Blue flickered within the swirls of red and orange, “I don’t mind.”

You stared questioningly at the flame monster, “Are you alright? You turn blue sometimes and I thought it was you getting all embarrassed or something but now…”

Grillby shifted in his seat uncomfortably

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” You added quickly. Crap, maybe you had asked something inappropriate… or worse the blue flames were a sign you had done something inappropriate. You chose not to follow that thought any longer, too afraid of where it might lead.

“N-no… it’s just… you haven’t said my name before now,” Grillby spoke quietly. His flames flickering blue again.

Oh.

Oh man

Now you were sure your own cheeks were a painfully bright red.

“D-did you want me to not use your name?”

Grillby’s flames sparked, “No! I mean, I- I don’t mind you using my name. At all.”

Not only were you now the colour of a tomato but Grillby had turned into a very pretty blue.

“Did you still want to go to the store,” He asked, his voice almost smooth but a few crackles revealed his embarrassment.

“Uh, y-yeah,” You turned to face the steering wheel as you pulled out of the carpark. In an attempt to clear the atmosphere, you turned on the radio.

As music began to play you hummed along. It wasn’t a bad song, it had a catchy beat and the vocals were quite good.

The next song however. The next song was your jam. You laughed as the intro began and before you knew it you were singing along loudly. You glanced over at Grillby, dedicating a line of the song to him. He appeared amused- at least that’s how you translated his flames and the way he raised an ‘eyebrow’ in your direction.

As you finally pulled up at the grocery store, the music having finished at exactly the same time you laughed breathlessly, “Sorry about my horrible singing.”

Grillby crackled with laughter, “Not at all. You have a nice voice.”

Heat tickled your cheeks. You really needed to stop that.

“I-I’ll just be a few seconds. Did you want to come in or…?”

“I can wait here.”

You mentally sighed in relief, you needed a break from the cartwheels your heart had decided would be fun.

“Okay then,” and with that you were off.

After grabbing a few essentials your next stop was the checkout.

A cat-like monster was standing at the register, his eyes glued on the cigarette display longingly. He seemed so enraptured that he didn’t even notice you.

“Um… excuse me.”’

The cat monster’s eyes moved from the display to you. Those very same eyes widened as he glanced between you and a door marked ‘staff’ behind him, as if worried a terrifying creature would appear to eat him. His paw reached up to his collar before he caught himself and turned to look at you.

“S-sorry for the wait. H-how can I help you,” He sounded horrified. Like he had almost been caught trying to steal from the cookie jar.

“Oh, it’s fine really. I just wanted to get these few things…,” You looked down at his employee badge, “…Burgerpants.”

Burgerpants’s eyes flickered from you to the badge and back again.

“S-sure,” He stuttered as he began to scan the items.

You frowned, the poor creature was absolutely terrified. Probably worried he’d be caught slacking off.

As the total was displayed to you, you reached into your purse and pulled out an extra twenty-dollar note, “For you. So you can buy yourself something nice.”

Burgerpants watched the note warily before taking it. He stared at it intently before looking up at you.

“You know. I used to think I hated my job working for Mettaton but it was nowhere near as bad as this,” He glanced behind him again at the staff door- you had decided that was most likely where his ‘owner’ was.

You simply nodded, after all what were you meant to say? What should you say? Sorry? For what? For enslaving an entire race? For taking the free will of so many people? Something told you Sorry was not the right thing to say. So instead you remained silent.

Burgerpants sighed, “It’s kind of nice to get this off my chest. Thanks little lady.”

You attempted to offer a small smile of encouragement before taking your bags and leaving.

As you approached the car Grillby seemed to notice your now dampened emotions.

“Are you alright? Did something happen?” He asked, flames flickering around his head in obvious worry.

You simply sighed, “Yeah… I’m fine.”


	5. Tiger Print Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby and you go shopping after you find out a little something about Grillby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter (and long wait) but the next chapter will be a major point in progression for the story (yes I do in fact have a plot for this Fanfic XD )

###  Tiger Print Glasses 

You hadn’t meant to see it.

You really hadn’t.

In fact, you had completely forgotten about the stack of papers on your desk.

So, when you had sent the stack of papers sprawling along the floor you couldn’t blame yourself for deciding to read them.

The pile of paper had included your lease, a few old bills you had already paid… oh and Grillby’s ownerships papers.

When you had picked up another sheet of paper- expecting it to be another old bill- you almost had a freak out. 

Almost being the key word. 

It was what you read that made you forget the feeling of guilt (for a short while anyway).

“Grillby!” You shouted as you burst through the doors of your bedroom into the mini kitchenette of the apartment where Grillby was packing your cutlery- he had insisted on helping as repayment for the room.

The flaming elemental himself sparked in surprise and confusion, “Yes?”

You slammed the slip of paper onto the bench, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Grillby looked down at the paper and then back at you, his flames flickering in confusion,” Tell you what?”

Sighing you pointed to the medical report, “That you need glasses.”

Grillby physically bristled, “You read my report.”

“No, well yes, but no. I accidentally read this part but I didn’t read all of it, not once I realized what it was,” You looked away in guilt, “I apologise.”

Sighing Grillby continued to pack away your cutlery, “I didn’t tell you because I did not think it was important. None of my other… no one else thought it was important.”

You frowned. No one had thought it was important to let this poor elemental see properly. Okay, someone needed a good smack.

After retrieving your keys from the desk in the bedroom you addressed Grillby once again.

“We’ll I’m not no one so we are going to get you some new glasses,” You stated.

Grillby seemed shocked before putting down the cutlery and following you out the door.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Oh yes, darling, magnificent, fabulous, inspiring~”

You fanned yourself as you received weird looks from the other customers.

Grillby was attempting (and failing) to keep his laughter to a quiet crackling. You turned on your heel- doing your best Mettaton impression- as you stalked towards the  
flaming monster, eyeing the tiger print glasses you had made him try on.

“You will be a star my darling. You’ll be a flaming star, so hot~”

Grillby gave you a disbelieving look, however he still laughed, “That was as bad as Sans’s puns.”

“Sans?”

The almost blinding brightness of his flames dimmed to a dim burgundy.

Panicking you stumbled over an apology, “I understand if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“N-no… It’s just. I haven’t seen him since we left the underground. He used to hang around telling puns,” Grillby’s voice was distant, as though he was remembering a time once passed.

You gave Grillby an understanding look, “If you ever want to talk about it I’m always here for you.”

The elemental brightened slightly, his warmth reaching you, “Thank you but perhaps another time. After all others are starting to stare.”

"It's probably since you look so amazing in those glasses."

Smiling you turned back to face the rack of glasses in the store. You heard Grillby scoff behind you.

“Did you find a pair of glasses you liked?” You asked after giggling quietly to yourself as you scanned the rack of glasses.

Grillby reached past you, the warm flames of his arms heating your face- or maybe that was just the blush forming on your cheeks as Grillby hovered excruciatingly 

closely behind you. 

As his arm withdrew you released the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding.

Grillby cleared his ‘throat’, prompting you to turn and face him.

Oh no.

He was hot.

In more ways than one.

Sure, you had thought he was good looking but now as he stood there, his flames shining brightly as he propped the glasses onto his face you felt your heart momentarily stop.

You mentally scolded yourself. You needed to get a grip.

Clearing your throat, you spoke, “T-those look really good on you.”

Grillby seemed to flicker blue, “I’m glad you think so.”

As you dug through your purse for your card your eyes drifted to the pair of tiger print glasses you had made Grillby wear as a joke.

You smirked, grabbing the pair and leading Grillby to the counter.

After you paid for both pairs of glasses, Grillby gave you a questioning glance.

Holding up the second pair of glasses you winked, “Back up pair, in case you’re feeling a little wild.”

Grillby sparked blue, his eyes widening as he stared at you.

Oops, looks like you broke him.

Your cheeks tingled but you were unable to draw your eyes away from him.

Abort, turn invisible, anything to make this less awkward. 

Your mind was screaming at you.

A deep crackle jolted you, Grillby was chuckling as he turned away, a mixture of blue still evident in his flames.

A giggle bubbled from your lips and before you knew it the two of you were laughing.

The people around you stared with a mixture of disapproval and disgust. You pointedly ignored them. What surprised you however was the looks of admiration- though  
few. It warmed your heart to see that not all humans were bigoted idiots.

Maybe there was hope for humans and monsters coexisting as equals in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else thinks Grillby would look fab in tiger print glasses, raise your hand~


	6. Bad Ideas & Messy Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally move into your new apartment- silliness ensures. Oh and did I mention you've peeved off a lot of people, cause you have, good job.

Nicholas Pegrino had always prided himself on his impeccable charisma and social skills, as well as his business’s success. He was well respected by his clients- all of which had more money than they knew what to do with- and never in the 30 years of working as a rare artifacts dealer and the year of monster dealing had he lost or broken one of his wares.  
Until now that is.

The remote was gripped tightly in his fist as the security video ran for the 40 millionth time. It was the same as the first time he had viewed it, the footage showed a young masked woman with _his_ wares following closely behind as they left the hotel. The woman’s features were undistinguishable behind the mask and the footage’s angle did not help either.

Even having spoken directly to the woman he had not taken the time to check her features- not that he had cared to- having only seen the hotel insignia.

Nicholas had not even realized his mistake until the time came for the auction to begin. The auction had been moving along well, each monster being sold for a higher then   
estimated price. However, the jewel of the show, the one monster Nicholas had been betting on pulling in the big bucks on, was the flaming elemental.

So, when the time had arrived for the flame monster to arrive on stage and the bidding to begin it was safe to say that Nicholas had never been so outraged in his life.

With the uproar of annoyance and accusations that had flooded the guests of the soiree came the whispers that had threatened to ruin Nicholas’s credibility as a monster dealer. 

And all because of one monster. One monster that had been the Adam’s apple of the show. The one monster that had been stolen from him along with the ownership papers and his seal of approval.

As the footage once again ended on the masked face of the woman Nicholas growled as his fist slammed into the coffee table before him.

The muffled sound of shoes on carpet brought his attention to the black suited man behind him.

“Sir, you asked for me?”

Mr Pegrino turned to face the man, his face stoic as he stood, “Tell me the situation. Were you able to figure out who the woman is?”

“No, sir. If we were to approach the Ebbott City Po-.”

Nicholas silenced the man with a sharp glare, “You know as well as I do that the police cannot be involved in this. Now found out who this woman is and who she works for.”

“Yes Sir,” The man retreated from the room as Nicholas Pegrino stared once more at the masked woman on the screen.

Whoever this woman was she could not be underestimated. Someone capable of infiltrating his party and stealing the greatest asset of the night had to be someone incredibly   
skilled and intelligent. They just had to be…

After all no one takes from Nicholas Pegrino.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

You were an idiot.

Grillby flickered unnervingly beside you, “I still believe this is a bad idea.”

Truthfully, you were starting to think so too but it was too late to back down now.

“Nonsense this will work perfectly,” You lied.

Before you, stacked to the highest point possible was your desk, bedframe, chairs, bedside table and an array of other items you owned all on the back of a trailer you had   
borrowed from a work friend. The leaning tower of junk as you had dubbed it.

Grillby had not been quite as impressed by your stacking skills. Possibly because it looked as though it could fall at any moment.

Shrugging you jingled the keys to your car in front of Grillby’s face, “Well only one way to find out.”

Sliding into the driver’s side you took one last look up at your apartment. You were glad to be leaving, but it was still kind of sad to be saying goodbye to a place you had lived in   
for over a year.

No point in staying here any longer anyway. That place had stopped being home the moment you’d found your new apartment.

Excitement bubbled through you.

Today was the day you could move in along with your new roommate.

Backing out of the carpark you smiled and turned up the music. 

Farewell crappy apartment, hello new home.

\--

Surprisingly, as you pulled into the private garage of your new home you noted smugly that the leaning tower of junk was still standing- albeit it was leaning a lot more precariously to the side.

“Told you it would work,” You gloated.

Grillby chuckled, “Pure luck.”

Joining in with his laughter you killed the engine.

It took you multiple trips to finally get all your belongings to the new apartment.

Grillby was more than happy to assist you. With his help, you managed to finish setting up the bedrooms, including Grillby’s with a brand-new bed frame you had purchased that   
morning.

The real fun started however when you began to unpack the kitchen.

You had dug through your personal belongings to find the old stereo system you owned. Selecting a playlist at random you turned up the music and began to dig through the kitchen stuff. Unpacking each box.

Grillby was in the lounge room, putting together the tv cabinet.

You smiled to yourself as the next song started and you pulled out a metal whisk.

Good music, metal whisk, no one around to judge. This called for impromptu lip syncing.

Which is what you did.

You hopped around the kitchen, whisk in hand like a microphone as you lip synced (horribly out of time) to the music. Wiggling your but you began to sing along to ‘Wannabe’ as it went into the chorus.

Spinning around and striking a pose you almost fell over at the sight of a fiery elemental watching you. His flames crackling with laughter.

“Enjoying the show?” You asked, sending a wink in his direction.

Grillby’s flames danced in amusement as his eyes crinkled with laughter and he began clapping, “You’re a natural star. You belong on Broadway.”

Laughter erupted from both of you as the song faded away and another one started.

Grillby was the first to recover, “I’ve finished the cabinet. Did you want any help in here?”

Wiping tears of laughter from your eyes you looked down at the last box- which you had completely neglected due to your performance- then back at Grillby, “I’ve only got one more box to do but if you want to help out that would be cool.”

Grillby nodded and approached the last box as you sadly stashed the whisk in its appropriate draw. 

The music that was now playing was inexplicably disrupted as your ring tone rung out. Picking up the phone you checked the number.

It was the housing manager.

“Hello?”

\--

Grillby was putting the final items away when you finally finished the call. He looked at you questioningly.

“It was the apartments manager. She just wanted to call to check I was alright and to tell me that the heating system is not working. We have hot water but no heaters,” You sighed.

The nights had started to colder and you weren’t the biggest fan of the cold.

“Will you be alright without the heaters?” Grillby sounded concerned.

“I’ll just grab out the extra blankets. I should be fine. Plus, she said they should have them working by the end of the week. If not next week,” You told him.

You truly appreciated the concern he had for your wellbeing. It made you feel warm just thinking that he cared about you enough to ask without having to be told he had to care.

Even though you had tried to reassure him, Grillby still seemed apprehensive but did not pursue the topic any further.

Gathering the empty boxes, you threw them into a pile by the counter, deciding you would deal with them later.

Then you rummaged through the fridge to find the ingredients for dinner.

Lasagna it was. After all you and Grillby deserved a good meal for all the hard work.

As you started to cook the mince you noticed Grillby was watching you with interest.

“Ever eaten lasagna before?”

“… No. I’ve made it before but I wasn’t able to eat it.”

Oh.

“Well sit back and relax because I’m making us lasagna and you’re going to eat as much of it as you want,” You waved the spatula at him demanding. You smiled at him before turning back to add the tomatoes to the mince. As it simmered you began making the white sauce.

You enjoyed cooking. It was relaxing and the best part was that you got to eat the food at the end~

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Looking up from the sauce you were surprised to see Grillby still standing there.

“Uh, sure. You can help me put together the lasagna if you want.”

You flicked off the heat and collected the lasagna sheets and tray. You passed Grillby the spatula and the mince while you took the lasagna sheets, white sauce and cheese.

Together you began to form the lasagna until the entire tray was filled with cheesy and meaty goodness.

Setting the timer, you placed the tray into the oven. Grillby was already cleaning down the bench as you began to place the left-over mince into a plastic container. Looking down at the spatula and then over at the flaming elemental an idea emerged from the back of your mind.

This was a bad idea.

Then again you were made up of bad ideas.

Bracing yourself you scooped up a small amount mince and catapulted it towards Grillby.

There was a sizzle as the mince disappeared into the flames.

Grillby’s flames flared for a brief moment before he spun to face you.

“I didn’t do it,” You blurted out, hiding the spatula from behind you.

The look he was giving told you he most likely didn’t believe you but he turned back to the task at hand.

Laughing quietly to yourself you turned back to the plastic container of mince only to feel something slimy and wet land on you back.

What the hell?!

Reaching over your shoulder you touched the wet patch. Pulling away you looked at your hand as it came away red.

Tomato Paste.

Oh, now he was in for it.

Turning around you glared at Grillby before taking a handful of mince and throwing it at the laughing elemental.

_Plop!_

It landed dead center in his face.

You burst out laughing.

Oh man, his face was absolutely hilarious.

Your laughter was cut short however as you noticed the approaching elemental with a fist full of tomato paste. Squealing you tried to run but found yourself being held in place as   
a strong arm made of flames wrapped itself around your waste.

Between laughs and squeals you tried to beg for forgiveness. All you received though was a face full of tomato paste.

Grillby finally released you. Falling to your knees in a pile of giggles and tears you tried to find your breath.

The crackling of Grillby’s laughter was noticeable beside you as the fiery man sat down beside you as he leaned against the counter.

Finally, you managed to bring your laughter under control.

“Y-Your face was hilarious,” You stuttered out between giggles.

Grillby’s laughter deepened as he looked at you, “And you have tomato in your hair.”

Bringing a hand up to your hair you felt the slimy evidence of tomato paste in your hair.

“I don’t think I’ve had that much fun with a roommate in a long time,” You told him, a large smile spreading along your features.

Grillby’s presence became warmer as his flames became brighter, “I don’t think I’ve had that much fun in a long time. Thank you.”

Standing you offered him a hand, “Well we better clean up this mess before it dries.”

Nodding, Grillby accepted your hand.

“Not a bad idea.”


	7. Hell froze Over But Warm Snuggles unfroze it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited  
> Changes if you dont want reread (ignore otherwise)  
> \- dialogue slightly  
> \- Ending is slightly different  
> \- Grillby now suggests sleeping arrangements not Reader~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm not sure if I like how this chapter worked out but I'm to tired to edit it or rewrite it.  
> Soz if it sucks.
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the comments and kudos.  
> I absolutely love reading your comments, they make me feel so good knowing people are enjoying this story~  
> Anyway on to the story~

Hell had officially frozen over.

That was the only explanation you had for the chill that would not be kept at bay by the mound of blankets you had buried yourself under.

After dinner, you and Grillby had enjoyed decided to call it a night after the long day of unpacking.

You had gone through another round of reassuring Grillby that you would be fine for the night but as soon as you had parted the temperature had noticeably dropped.

Not even the blankets you had hunted and gathered could warm you.

Damn it!

You shivered as silent curses filled your mind.

Why was it this cold?

Did sergeant winter have it out for you?

Groaning you slipped out of your bed, a cover wrapped around you- not that it did much good- as you waddled down the hallway. 

Perhaps Grillby would… no, that was a dumb idea. You couldn’t wake him up and expect him to heat up your blankets for you just because you couldn’t stand the cold.

Before you knew it however you had made it to Grillby’s door.

Starring at the door you battled internally with yourself.

Should you knock?

Should you just go back to bed and try sleep- and possibly freeze to death?

“Freezing to death doesn’t seem like a fun option,” You muttered to yourself.

Okay now you were being slightly overdramatic…

Though a rather farfetched, latter of the options was not ideal, however the mere thought of knocking on Grillby’s door in the middle of the night made you feel shy.

Why should you feel shy?

It wasn’t weird for a young woman to knock on a guy’s door in the middle of the night. Was it…?

After all, you would only be knocking on your roommate’s door in the middle of the night while he was probably sleeping. 

In the pj’s you’d bought him… maybe even shirtless…. 

Would he need a shirt since he’s made of fire? 

Obviously, he wouldn’t since the cold would barely affect him. 

He had abs, didn’t he? He’d definitely looked toned when you first met him. 

Oh man, why were you thinking of these things right now. 

Standing outside of the flame elemental’s room while thinking of him shirtless was not how you planned to spend your night.

Being too caught up in your thoughts you hardly noticed the reddish glow behind you, nor the warmth that came with it.

You didn’t notice until the source of that warmth cleared his throat.

Squealing you jumped. Turning to see a rather rattled looking Grillby, your eyes widened.

“G-Grillby! You scared me!” You groaned.

Grillby raised his ‘brow’, “I… apologise? Why are you standing outside of my room?”

Cheeks tingling with warmth, nervous laughter bubbled past your lips, “I-I… um…”

Your eyes wandered before snapping back to Grillby’s face. At least you knew he was wearing a shirt to bed- not that you would have minded it didn’t.

Grillby’s eyes drifted down to the blanket wrapped around you and understanding filled his features- damn you were getting good at this expression reading.  
Grillby lifted a hand up to gently touch your bare hands.

“Your freezing.”

“Yeah…” You suddenly found a rather interesting stain- that may or may not have existed- on the floor.

Why were you feeling so embarrassed?

“I… I couldn’t sleep. It’s too cold in my room,” You admitted.

“I see.” Grillby seemed thoughtful for a moment before speaking again, “Would you like me to help warm up your room?”

Relief rushed through you, “Would you? That would be amazing!”

You lead the elemental to your room and watched silently as he laid a hand on your blankets. After a few minutes, he pulled away.

Curious you lay a tentative hand on the blanket before sighing in bliss as the icy feeling in your hands melted away.

Without a second thought, you dove on top of the blankets and snuggled into the warmth. 

Your room was still cold but at least the blankets would be warm enough to last you at least half the night.

A sudden weight appeared on the bed beside you.

Looking up you were surprised to see Grillby was sitting across from you, his flames tinged blue but his voice level, “The heat won’t last long. It might be better if I stay her tonight… just to make sure you don’t freeze to death.”

The last part was teasing, he had obviously heard you muttering to yourself.

You face tingled as you found yourself blushing for the umpteenth time.

This could not end well.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

You sighed contentedly in your sleep. It was so warm in your bed.

Snuggling closer to the source of the warmth you smiled.

The warmth shifted to engulf you.

Hmm, perfect.

Wait… the source of the warmth was embracing you?

Your eye lashes fluttered as you forced your eyes open.

Oh.

 

My.

You looked up at the face of the flaming man in your bed.

In your bed.

In.

Your.

Bed.

Gulping you tried to shift away from Grillby but was stopped when the pair of arms around your waist tightened, pulling you closer.

The flaming man shifted in his sleep as he buried his face into your hair.

Oh man this was embarrassing.

Not only that it kind of felt… nice.

Nice to be warm, nice to be protected by those strong arms holding you.

Get a grip! You couldn’t be getting comfy with Grillby.

Well, you could and you kind of were… but there were social expectations- oh who were you kidding. You’d never been one for following social expectations. (you little rebel you)

However, this seemed wrong and at the same time oh so right.  
It felt like you were taking advantage of Grillby’s kindness. 

This entire situation was probably because he had no control of himself in his sleep- probably just a hugger.

It wasn’t like you were his lo-. No, you would not let your mind wander, because if you did then you seriously doubted that your heart would stop having a rave party in your chest. (Yeah you still needed to see a doctor about that)

A low groan came from above you as Grillby pulled away from your hair, his eyes squinted with sleep. He studied your face for a moment before they widened.

“__-_____?!”

“M-morning,” You stuttered- mentally cursing yourself for doing so.

Grillby’s eyes flickered down to where his arms were wrapped around your waist.

His flames turned blue as he pulled away, “S-sorry I….”

“N-no need to apologise…,” You felt the blood rush to your cheeks. “Thank you… for keeping me warm … a-and the hugging wasn’t unpleasant… I mean… you know what I think I’ll just stop talking now.”

Grillby chuckled, however the tips of his flames were still tinged blue.

Neither of you moved, both of you staring at the other. Your breath was caught in your throat, both of you waiting for the other to speak.

Finally, the silence was broken. Not by Grillby or you however but instead by the buzzing of your phone.

The vibrating phone was enough to kick the both of you into action however.

You flung yourself out of the bed and -not so gracefully- gracefully onto the floor.

“I’m alright!” You called out before Grillby could ask.

Grabbing your phone, you ended the alarm- the cause of the vibrating.

Silently you cursed to yourself. You had completely forgotten you started your new job today.

You glanced towards the door where Grillby had disappeared to give you some privacy.

You couldn’t miss your first day of work… but you sure as hell didn’t want to ditch Grillby here on his own.

Suddenly an idea popped into your mind. It was either the best or single worst idea you had ever had (excluding every other idea you had ever had leading up to this moment).

“Hey, Grillby! How do you feel about coming to work with me?”


	8. New Jobs & Disgusting Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Grillby with you to your new job and meet some familiar faces 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos love ya all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I edited the previous chapter. In case you don’t want to reread it or anything there were a few changes which i summarise in the notes for the last chapter.

Breakfast had been amazing. 

While you had showered Grillby had prepared a meal of bacon and eggs.

It had been the best breakfast you had ever eaten.

“How are you able to do that?!” You asked Grillby.

The elemental sent a confused glance in your direction, 

“Do what?”

“Make everything taste so amazing?”

Grillby chuckled, sending a warm feeling straight through your soul and made your knees weak- thank the gods you were sitting down.

“Magic,” Grillby winked at you.

That’s it he was totally trying to give you a heart attack.

Your eyes widened, “Wait you use magic to cook?!”

Grillby laughed, “No… well sometimes. But mainly just fire magic.”

“So… you used fire magic to cook this?”

“Unless your stove is powered by magic, no,” Grillby answered. “More like natural talent.”

You rolled your eyes, “I didn’t realise you were so humble.”

Shoveling the last of the bacon on your plate into your mouth you gathered up the plates and took them over to the sink.

Grillby grabbed a drying towel as you began to fill the sink.

“To answer your question, I used to run a bar underground.”

That caught you by surprise, “Wow, that’s impressive. I imagine you must have been popular.”

Grillby took the plate you had finished washing and began to polish it.

“It was one of the only places monsters could go to escape the confines of the underground… but I enjoyed it,” Grillby answered, his voice wistful.

You smiled up at the elemental beside you, “It sounds like a great place. I would have loved to have visited it.”

Grillby chuckled, “It wasn’t that impressive. It was small and the jukebox didn’t even work. Oh, and half the chairs ended up with whoopee cushions on them thanks to Sans… didn’t even pay his tab.”

There was that name again…. Sans. Whoever Sans was he had obviously been important to Grillby.

The way he spoke about his old place in the underground made your heart ache, “You must have been happy there.”

Grillby met your eyes, flames dancing brightly, “I guess I was. It may have been underground but it was home.”

You glanced down at the plate in your hand as you spoke softly, “I hope one day you’ll be able to find somewhere you think of as home again.”

You cleaned the last of the dishes and emptied the sink.

“Well, ready to see what New Ebbott has to offer,” You asked Grillby as you dried your hands.

“I am if you’re my guide,” Grillby answered, flames dancing.

Grabbing your bag and keys you marched towards the door, butterflies dancing in your stomach.

New job here you come.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Flowers were blooming, birds were singing and children were playing in the parks that decorated New Ebbott.

The air was surprisingly fresher in this part of the city then in the older districts. 

There was a chill in the air but your personal ‘heater’ - you had teasingly informed Grillby that was his new title- kept the cool air at bay as you both walked down the street.

Damn it felt good to be able to walk down a street beside Grillby while laughing and talking animatedly without getting pointed and disgusted looks. 

Instead people were wishing you both good mornings and smiles.

If you hadn’t visited New Ebbott previously you would have thought you had just walked into some fairytale or cheesy feel good film.

It had taken you a little while to get comfortable with the open friendliness the district held towards monsters- obviously Grillby was still tackling that same disbelief you had the first time.

After all this was the real reason you had chosen to move to New Ebbott. 

The entire district was like a large middle finger to the rest of the city.

‘screw your rules, screw your social expectations, screw your racism’ the entire are practically screamed.

Which was the reason you weren’t too panicked about anyone recognizing Grillby and informing the police.

Not that you had heard anything about the incident. 

In fact, the entire incident hadn’t been made public at all.

You weren’t sure if that was a relief or not.

Pushing away the worry that nibbled at the back of your mind you turned into a wide alley way. 

The walls were decorated with murals and local artwork. 

A street sign pointed towards the end of the alley way reading ‘Culinary Courtyard’.

Grillby read the sign and looked at you.

You giggled mentally when you realized the look he was giving you resembled that of someone raising a brow.

“You’re going to like this place,” You told him. 

Grillby followed you down the alley way into a stone paved courtyard. 

In the center sat a stone fountain surrounded by tables and chairs. 

Fairy lights were strung from the features tip and to the lamp post and onwards the buildings that surrounded the rectangular courtyard.

The buildings were an array of bakeries, confectionaries, cafés, restaurants and eateries. 

The scent of freshly baked goods wafted outwards from the bakeries and cafes that were open for business.

A sound of amazement escaped Grillby, causing a smile to spread along your face.

“Trust me, it’s even better at night.”

You lead the way towards a small bakery. 

There was a human woman bustling around serving people. 

In the back, you saw a monster you had seen a few times at the bakery when you visited.

“Hi Muffet,” You called, raising a hand.

Beside you Grillby froze.

Strange…

Muffet glanced up- her multiple eyes training on your face- with a smile on her face, “Hello dearie~”

“Muffet,” Grillby crackled beside you, his voice filled with disbelief.

The spider woman turned to face Grillby, her own eyes widening, “Grillby? Is that you? I didn’t think I’d ever see you again!”

Grillby brightened, “Me either. I see you’re still serving your treats.”

Muffet giggled, “They sell well up here… which is a lot better than I assume your food would.”

You watched with amusement as Grillby shot back a retort, but he was still burning brightly.

These two must have had a friendly rivalry back in the underground.

“Muffet, darling, are the buns done?” The lady at the counter called.

“Almost Debbie,” Muffet called back, a pair of her arms were mixing a batter while a second pair were reaching for the oven. “We must catch up some time Grillbz. You too _________, we haven’t had tea since the last time you visited.”

“Of course, Muffet,” You promised.

Muffet waved before turning back to her job.

Grillby watched as Muffet and Debbie worked together, his eyes revealing that he had noted the lack of the green light on her collar.

As you walked towards the opposite end of the courtyard Grillby spoke, “I don’t understand… how can this place be so different from, well the rest of Ebbott?”

“Well a lot the people here have either faced the same treatment as monsters face, came from families who were once slaves or were brought up to be decent people,” You explained. “For example, Debbie’s family came from a long line of slaves. My own boss, Mr Paulo, was a refugee from a country where his family were treated badly. A lot of people can relate to you and the other monsters in some way. Others can’t relate to the same degree but agree that its wrong what our peers put you through simply because you appear different."

Grillby was silent as he processed your words.

As you approached the small café Mr Paulo ran Grillby spoke again, “Thank you for bring me here.”

You smiled softly as you looked up at the fiery man beside you, “It’s no problem at all Grillby. I’m just happy you were able to see that not all humans suck.”

“I knew that when I met you,” Grillby spoke softly.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mr Paulo was more than happy to give Grillby an enthusiastic welcome. 

Grillby was surprised the older man’s liveliness.

Bonnie, a rabbit monster apologized profusely for Mr Paulo’s child-like interest in Grillby.

Grillby and Bonnie recognized each other, obviously the underground hadn’t been very big.

Apparently, Bonnie had been acquired by Mr Paulo as repayment for a debt.   
Mr Paulo had invited Bonnie in as a friend and helper rather than a slave.

Mr Paulo was a widower and his children grown and living away from home so there was plenty of room for Bonnie. 

Bonnie helped Mr Paulo take his medication and cared for him when he was ill and in return Mr Paulo was like a father to Bonnie.

Both of them were fond of the companionship they offered each other.

“Okay Paulo, time to let the poor man go. I think you might extinguish him if you pull him in for another hug,” Bonnie scolded in a motherly fashion.

Paulo tsked but pulled away.

Bonnie handed you an apron.

“I’ve been told you know how to operate the coffee machine and work the till.”

“Yeah, they’re the same systems as my first job,” You admitted.

Which you had also lost in an attempt to stand up for another coworker who was being yelled at by a rather racist customer… you were starting to see a trend.

Bonnie flashed a smile, “That makes things a little easier then. Follow me and I’ll introduce you to the gang and get you settled in. Don’t worry about Grillby, he’s more than welcome to relax in the cafe.”

After shoving a few notes of cash into Grillby’s hand and a quick ‘buy yourself something nice while I’m working’ you waved good bye and rushed off after Bonnie before he could argue. 

Not that he had the chance anyway as Mr Paulo pulled him into yet another hug and began to recount his first years in Ebbott City.

The gang- as Bonnie had put it- was made up of Bonnie, a university student known as Jorden who was working part time to pay his rent and tuition, Lexi a thirty something single mother who would later show you the photo of the most adorable little 5-year-old wearing a tutu and a pirate hat, and Chisel the most adorable volcano you had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

You got along with the gang quite well, and the work wasn’t too bad. 

You were in charge of serving, using the point of sale system and making drinks- mainly coffees. 

You managed to catch a glance of Grillby watching you at one point. 

He gave you a thumbs up and you smiled brightly back at him before serving a family of three.

The lunch rush had certainly kept you on your feet, though it was a thrill, and by the end of it you were filled with adrenaline.

Grillby had disappeared somewhere in the rush but appeared near the end holding a paper bag.

Once you finished for the day you bid farewell to 

Bonnie and Mr Paulo before meeting Grillby at the front door.

As you walked down the courtyard, the fairy lights flickering on as the sun set behind the buildings, Grillby pulled a purple and pink cupcake from the brown bag he was carrying. 

He passed it to you.

“I thought I told you to buy yourself something,” You glared accusingly at him.

“I did,” He said as he pulled out his own cupcake and brought it up to his face. 

It disappeared into his flames.

“Absolutely disgusting, she has no sense of taste,” Grillby stated, however his tone was more teasing then serious.

You took a bite and hummed as the sugar of the icing melted and buzzed on your tongue. Monster food was amazing. 

“Disgusting,” You agreed, sending a wink at Grillby before you bother began laughing.


	9. Damsels and Mockingbirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a filler chapter with some fluff

You groaned before faceplanting into the couch.

Why did life have to be so busy?

Or more accurately the café?

Your feet were killing you and so were your legs… and your arms. Pretty much your entire body was aching.

Fortunately for you the walk home wasn’t far and Grillby was more than welcome company.

“Can I get a replacement body?” You grumbled, voice muffled by the cushions of your couch.

Did you mention the couch was super comfy? Cause it was.

Grillby chuckled from somewhere behind the couch, “Unless you’re a robot I don’t believe you can.”

“Damn,” You cursed your lack of robotic capabilities before pushing yourself up into a sitting position.

The warmth from only a moment ago was fading as Grillby disappeared. Figuring he had disappeared to his room cast a quick glance at your phone which revealed that it was 6pm.

“Time to make dinner,” You muttered to yourself with a groan.

Walking into the kitchen you were surprised to discover Grillby had not disappeared into his room but instead appeared to be gathering a bunch of ingredients to make food.

“Grillby if you continue to cook for me I’m going to become addicted to your food and die from over eating,” You scolded him.

Grillby chuckled as he began to heat up the stove,  
“That is a risk I am willing to take.”

You poked a tongue out at him, “At least let me help you.”

“If you want to help, you can prepare the salads. I’m making burgers.”

Feeling your mouth begin to water at the sound of burgers you willingly grabbed a knife and began slicing tomatoes.

Soon enough the smell of burger patties made your stomach growl, causing Grillby to laugh. You pouted at him before returning to your task.

Fortunately, dinner was prepared without a single piece of food ending up on any of your walls or in your hair.

It was funny. In the few short day you had spent with Grillby you had found yourself forming a real kinship with the flaming elemental. You were comfortable in his presence and, if you were correct, he was too.

You found yourself studying the flaming man while he ate. The way his flames flickered were enchanting, mesmerizing you.

He was handsome- at least in terms of your standards- but that wasn’t all. He was also a fun guy to talk to. He didn’t look at you like you were a pain- he even put up with your antics- he had the nicest laugh to ever grace your ears and his voice. 

Damn that voice was the thing of dreams. It was deep and warm when he was happy, crackly and jumpy when he was amused and laughing, and soft when he was reminiscing.

A guilty part of you wondered what other types of sounds he could make.

Naught _________.

Besides it wasn’t like Grillby thought of you as anything more than a friend… if that. Man, you really hoped he saw you as a friend or as a companion of some type at least.

When Grillby glanced upwards you quickly averted your eyes. 

Taking a final bite of your burger, you hummed in delight before gathering the dishes and filling the sink.  
Once the dishes were done you joined Grillby in the loungeroom.

He was reading one of the novels you owned.

You sat down beside Grillby, flicking on the tv- keeping it on a low volume as to not disturb the peace- as you soaked in the warmth Grillby provided.

“What’re you reading?” You asked as you leaned back into the seat.

“To Kill A Mockingbird,” He murmured in that soft voice, almost like a warm caress. Damn, you were getting poetic.

“Ah.”

Another prime example of the human inability to even be kind to others of our own species… damn we suck sometimes.

You drifted into a comfortable silence between you as scenes of some sappy romance movie played on screen. You hadn’t really been paying attention but from what you gathered it was the classic guy gets girl flick.

Bored you allowed your gaze to drift over to Grillby. He was sitting less than a metre away, yet his warmth was coaxing you to move closer.

He wouldn’t be too uncomfortable if you shifted just a little closer, would he?

Well only one way to find out.

You shimmied closer to the elemental.

If he had noticed your movement he didn’t show it.

After a quick glance at Grillby your ‘attention’ returned to the film.

Wait? What had you missed?

The girl was now in the clutches of her ex? And she wasn’t even fighting back?

What the hell kind of movie was this?

You sighed. Seems the main character had the case of ‘weak ass damsel-in-distress syndrome’.

The movie was anti-climactic. Male protagonist barges in. Ex and Male protag fight. Male protag wins and carries little miss ‘damsel-in-distress’ off into the sunset.

As the credits played you found yourself struggling to hold back a yawn. Had it gotten colder again or was it you.

Another quick glance to your left told you Grillby was still reading his book.

Man, he did not look tired in the least.

Shivering slightly, you let your tired self-take control…if falling onto Grillby’s shoulder could be considered ‘taking control’.

Grillby tensed beneath you but he made no move to push you off.

Hmmm, he’s super warm… and more solid than I expected.

A thick fog of sleepiness was settling over your mind, making it harder for you to understand what was happening until it had occurred.

Grillby shifted his arm moving from beneath you to wrap around your shoulder gently.

“Comfortable?”

You hummed in affirmation, eyes dropping from exhaustion, “You’re nice and warm.”

Grillby rumbled slightly beneath you as he hummed in amusement.

“You should go to bed,” He stated quietly.

Shifting your head to look up at him you scrunched up your nose, “Only when you do.”

Taking a moment to consider your words, Grillby closed the book and lay it on the coffee table, “Okay.”

In a matter of seconds, you found yourself being carried by Grillby towards your room. Before you could react, he had laid you gently on your bed and was tucking you in.

Grillby then stretched and crawled in under the covers beside you.

“W-what are you doing?” You stuttered out, your mind reacting slowly due to fatigue.

“Going to bed,” He stated. “You said it yourself, you’d go to bed when I do.”

Well that was true… but you hadn’t expected him to want to stay in your room again.

“Y-you don’t have to stay here again,” Your cheeks were tingling again.

Grillby was silent for a moment, “Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” You blurted out.

You were glad your back was too him considering your face was probably as red as a tomato.

“Then I’ll stay.”

You almost expected to be unable to sleep after that seeing as you heart had decided it wanted to run a marathon in your chest. Funnily enough though you were out like a light in an instant.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When you awoke it was to the soft light of the sun instead of the glow of flames. The smell of pancakes wafted from the kitchen where the sound of the pan sizzling was faint but noticeable.

You groaned as you sat up and stretched. Another day of work was ahead but at least it smelt like you were going to be getting another delicious breakfast… you just hoped all this good food wasn’t killing you budget. 

You could get used to waking up like this...

After all the job at the café would only cover so much.

Before breakfast, first things first… nature was calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do people think about a Grillby pov chapter somewhere in the next few chapters?


	10. Ogling Sights & Movie Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bonnie talk about wandering eyes, movies are watched, and goodnights are given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block, writers block go away  
> Don't come back another day

You felt horrible for leaving Grillby at homes by himself. Even after he had reassured you that he would be fine on his own.

Though even that had made you feel reluctant to leave your friend alone.

It would have made you feel better if he had the freedom to leave the house as he pleased.  
Unfortunately, that was impossible. Monster slaves were not permitted to wander without either their master or an order from their master.

You were completely against ordering Grillby to do anything- much to his visible relief- and the risk of a regulator punishing Grillby for disobedience if he was found wandering was too high.

Especially with some of the stories you had heard about regulator- humans who acted like pest control but for rogue monsters.

The idea of Grillby being discovered by a regulator…

You shut that thought down quickly.

Eye twitching, you glanced up at the clock for the forty millionth time today.

Was it just you or was time moving inexplicably slowly today? There was still an hour to go before you could clock out.

Sighing, you turned back to the dirty mugs and plates.

“Got a certain hotty on the mind?” A voice dripping with amusement spoke from behind you.

Turning to face the owner of the voice you were unsurprised to see Bonnie.

Hotty? What did she mean by….

Oh.

Your cheeks were instantly hot and tingly with embarrassment.

“I-I don’t know who you’re talking about,” You lied, attempting to turn and hide you face.

It was too late however as Bonnie sniggered, having noticed your tomato face.

“You don’t think I haven’t noticed? Continuously checking the time and sighing like there’s no tomorrow. I saw the way you were staring at Mr Hot stuff yesterday.”

“I wasn’t staring,” You pouted.

Oh… you had totally been staring hadn’t you.

“Ogling then.” Bonnie’s eyes flickered with amusement, “Not that I blame you. He’s quite a looker.”

You groaned, oh man you really didn’t want to have to listen to your co-worker tell you that the guy you may or may not have also been checking out was good looking.

Bonnie chuckled, “Don’t worry dear. I won’t go near him. He’s all yours.”

At this rate, you were going to overheat… or turn into a real tomato.

“So, Grillby wasn’t… um… seeing anyone while he was in the underground then? Was he?”

Bonnie looked surprised by your question, “He wasn’t seeing anyone.”

Oh good.

Wait, why were you so relieved?

“He was married…”

Scratch that.

WHAT!!!

“… to his job,” Bonnie finished, an evil glint of amusement in her eyes.

You couldn’t help the glare that was sent in her direction, “You did that on purpose didn’t you…”

Bonnie at least had the audacity to appear guilty, even though that didn’t stop her laughter, as she spoke, “I’m sorry __________ but you just make it so easy.”

Well, that was true… and you couldn’t deny that you felt better knowing Grillby hadn’t been seeing anyone while he was in the underground.

That was only because you would hate it if he had been separated from a loved one… right?

Shaking your head clear of those thought you gathered up the final dishes.

“Thanks Bonnie,” You said as you passed her.

Bonnie smiled, “Oh, no problem dear.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As You left the café Bonnie and Mr Paulo waved goodbye.

“I like that girl,” Mr Paulo told his companion.

“Hmm, she has a good soul,” Bonnie agreed.

Mr Paulo stood up from his chair and stretched, “I think it’s time for a nap. I’ll leave you to run the shop.”

Bonnie smiled at the elderly man, “Don’t forget your medicine.”

Mr Paulo made a disgruntled sound as he disappeared upstairs towards the little apartment situated above the café. 

Bonnie knew he would take the medicine though.

Casting one last glance towards the direction you had disappeared in Bonnie found herself laughing lightly, “That girl and Grillby are good for each other.”

_After all she wasn’t the only one secretly ogling_

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

One week. 

One week later and here you were. 

Your legs were comfortably lying over Grillby’s own, a movie playing on the television and the lights dim. All while your stomach was contently full from the delicious lunch prepared by the elemental. Grillby himself was relaxed on the other half of the couch, fingers mindlessly drawing swirls with his warm fingers on your feet. 

You had already forgotten which movie was currently playing, instead choosing to trace the lines of Grillby’s face and basking in his warmth. You probably could trace the lines of his face with your eyes closed at this point but he hadn’t noticed yet, that or made any indication that if he knew he cared. 

Ever since Bonnie’s teasing you had become even more aware of Grillby’s presence. In those short few days you had discovered much about your companion. He was kind, he loved to cook- and was damn good at it too-, he didn’t hate water but wasn’t especially fond of it either, he had the cutest laugh, smelt of campfire (and on one occasion he had smelt of vanilla after accidentally eating a vanilla bean), he had planned to open a bar on the topside after leaving the underground and he had different flames for different emotions. He would be the brightest red and orange when he was happy, a darker red-purple colour when sadder (which only occurred when he was reading or watching something sad), and blue when he was embarrassed. 

Of course, the list had grown with each passing day that you spent with him. And so had your hearts rate whenever he embraced you in his sleep… or so much as brushed against you in the kitchen. 

Oh man, it was almost like you were falling for him. 

And Falling Hard. 

A knock at the door interrupted you thought process, causing both you and Grillby to quickly glance at the front door. 

“I’ve got it,” You groaned as you left the comfort of the lounge and Grillby’s warm presence and surprisingly soft hands. 

Opening the door, you were surprised to see a man at the door. 

“Hi, Joanne told me your heating wasn’t working.” 

The heating. 

You had completely forgotten the heater didn’t work.  
Guiltily, you glanced over at Grillby. 

Oops. 

"Um, yeah. Come in.” 

The worker’s eyes flickered towards Grillby but he chose not to say something, instead asking where the heating system was and getting straight to work. 

You decided to join Grillby on the couch once again to ‘watch’ the movie. 

By the end of the movie the repairmen had reappeared to tell you he was done. His eyes had landed on the closeness of you and Grillby, causing the elemental to stiffen beneath you, but did not comment. 

Leaving only with one last grunt of approval, “Good movie.” 

Then he was gone and Grillby once again relaxed as he scrolled through netflix. 

Was he worried about the repairman judging? 

Did he feel uncomfortable being seen so close to you? 

Before you could ask however Grillby’s voice interrupted you. 

“What is Ghost Rider?" 

Oh… oh this was going to be good. 

“Sit back my friend you are about to discover a whole new level of film, quality” You stated as you selected the movie and prepared yourself for a whole lot of cringe. 

Movie nights were the best. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

It had been amusing watching Grillby’s reaction to the flaming skeleton riding a motorbike. Even saying something along the lines of it being like watching a unsettling fusion of himself and sans. You didn't quite get why but chose not to question it. 

However, he had taken immense interest in the motorbike. He had even let slip that he had once dreamed of owning his own bike when a motor head’s magazine had fallen into the underground. 

Deciding to file that away as something you’d have to look at another time you began to prepare dinner with Grillby. 

The two of you worked well together and Grillby taught you to cook with the fire magic he used. You had been worried at first but with Grillby’s guidance you had found yourself become rather decent at utilizing the flames he created. Though you did loose concentration and almost burnt the food when Grillby had brushed against your back while leaning over your shoulder to check on your progress.Luckily you had realized your mistake, saving the food. 

It was simple once you got the hang of it. The magic fire wasn’t completely different to normal fire. It was slightly hotter however and acted like a living entity, moving and changing temperatures in areas. It even once spiked towards you, however the flames were not burning but rather warm against your skin. 

Grillby had laughed at your surprised yet exuberant outburst at this realization. 

Dinner had tasted divine and the company was even better you decided, as Grillby and you chatted away. You about work and Grillby about either a new book he had read, the underground and on occasion the first year he had left the underground… before humans made monsters their personal slaves. 

When it came time to go to bed however you were surprised to find Grillby did not go to his own room, but instead followed you towards your own room. 

You didn’t say anything however as he slid in beside you, his warmth wrapping around you. 

Should you say something? 

Do you really want to though? 

Had he forgotten the heater had been replaced? 

What if he thought you didn’t want him to stay? 

Could your brain stop thinking for a moment and just enjoy the warmth Grillby provided? 

No, apparently it couldn’t, and your heart wasn’t helping either. 

Oh gods, your mouth was opening. You were about to say something stupid. 

"You know the heater was fixed today.” 

“Hmm.” 

Your eyes glanced up at Grillby’s face, his eyes were closed and his breathing was relaxed. You both enjoyed each other's company it seemed- or at least the super comfy bed you owned. 

“Just checking,” You breathed out quietly as you also relaxed. 

Oh, good you managed not to say anything du- 

“Goodnight, ghost rider,” You mumbled in amusement as your eyes closed. 

Crackles of tired but amused laughter rumbled from Grillby’s chest. 

"Goodnight, __________.” 


	11. Tea, biscuits and bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give out stuff, Muffet makes assumptions and biscuits are eaten. 
> 
> {Unedited}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys sorry for the wait. I've been having a stressful week because of financial trouble but I finally managed to do another chapter (albeit it was written at midnight while I'm half asleep but unable to actually get to sleep -_-).
> 
> Grillby POV chapter will be arriving in the next couple of chapters (if not next chapter)
> 
> Anyway enjoy this chapter.
> 
> (I may edit it. Depends on how i feel when i look at it tomorrow or the day after)

To say the two weeks that had passed were uneventful would be an understatement. 

You and Grillby had been as lively as always. Between the dinners you made together, the loud and exuberant games you played, and even the quite nights if reading , you and Grillby were mire then pleasant company to each other. 

Even with the newly installed heaters neither you or Grillby brought up the idea of returning to the original room plan- much to your secret delight. Life with the elemental was good.

Of course that didn't change the fact that he was still a slave.

You had on more then one occassion had to stop mid sentence so as not to set of the tiny green light of the colour locked in place around Grillby's neck. Said fire elemental would also freeze up like a deer caught in the headlights before you both shakily returned to your usual activities, albeit both with noticeably stilted postures.

Neither of you brought up those moments, however you couldn't help but want to mentally kick yourself for almost screwing up.

However it wasn't until you were having tea with Muffet and Debbie that you pretty much did. 

It was going well. You hadn't managed to make a mess or set anyone on fire yet (unless you count Grillby but that wasn't your fault). 

Debbie was ecstatic that she could have you and Grillby over. Especially seeing as Grillby and Muffet were “friends from before “. Especially as it meant she could proudly tell you all about the newest treat her and Muffet had created together.

All the talk about food would have made you hungry if not for the fact that you had been served enough food to practically feed an army.

It was fun listening to Debbie talk however...

This had to be the tenth time Muffet had glanced at you, it couldn't be your imagination.

Perhaps you should call her out on it... but then again if the way she was glancing towards you it wasn't likely something she wanted to share with the other two.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand on your cheek.

“You've got cream on your face,” Grillby murmured by your ear as he swiped away at the sweet filing.

Dammit, you'd think by now you could have gotten this blushing thing under control. And Muffet is looking at you again... good job _________.

Muffet leaned over to Debbie, her five eyes never leaving your face as she whispered into the other woman's ear.

Whatever Muffet had said caused Debbie's attention to instantly be drawn to you and Grillby.

“Grillby dear, would you be a darl and grab the biscuits from the kitchen? I really wanted you both to try them.”

Grillby nodded politely, “Of course.”

Both ladies eyes were trained on Grillby's retreating back. That is until he disappeared and then all seven eyes were trained on you.

Oh boy.

“How long?” Debbie practically demanded 

What?

“Um... excuse me?”

“How long have you and hot stuff been a... ‘thing'?” Debbie clarified.

Okay... What?!

“We're not a... ‘thing'”

Muffet snickered her eyes rolling, “Sure your not dearie.. You and Grillby simply act like two bonded beings for no reason.”

Bonded?

“I'm serious Muffet. Grillby and I aren't a ‘thing'”

A quick glance between the two women seemed to hold an entire conversation before all eyes were on you again.

“I'm sorry dear... we just assumed you were together,” Debbie apologised.

Muffet looked both perplexed and sad, “It's a pity. I was sure you two were definitely dating by the way Gri-“

“Oh, Grillby! I'm glad you found the biscuits.” Debbie interrupted, cutting off Muffet.

After handing the jar over Grillby took a seat beside you and the previous topic was abandoned.

Debbie was halfway through talking when the message tone of her phone rang out. She quickly checked it before looking up apologetically.

“Sorry dears but I've got a customer coming to pick up a birthday cake in half an hour which I need to finish icing. It was lovely having tea with you though,” Debbie apologised before excusing herself.

What tyoe of birthday cake?

Oooh, bet its chocolate. Would Debbie make you a birthday cake? Or Grillby?

Did Grillby have a birthday?

Had you missed it?!

And how old was the elemental?

Those questions itched at the back of your mind, but yoy managed not to blurt them out.

“Thank you for having us Muffet,” You managed to say instead.

Muffet smiled, “My pleasure, Dearie. You too torch.”

Grillby huffed, though you noticed with amusement the crackle of quiet laughter, “The food was... adequate, Spider.”

“Ahuhuhu next time you come to visit we will settle this once and for all,” Muffet laughed, her eyes twinkling with liveliness. 

Grillby smiled, “I accept your challenge. Till next time.”  
He turned and began to make his way to the door. 

Taking this chance you turned your attention to Muffet, “Muffet, I need to know. When is Grillby's birthday?”

Surprise flickered across Muffet’s face.  
“I believe it was about a month ago... though time is a little different here compared to back underground,” She mused 

Crap, so you had missed it. 

Muffet watched you, amusement clear in her eyes, “Though I'm sure he would love to receive a gift from you~ Better hurry along now, don't want to leave him waiting for you.”

You thanked Muffet before meeting Grillby at the doorway and together you began the quiet walk home, however your mind wad a buzz with thoughts.

After all you had a gift to buy for a certain monster and you knew exactly what to get him.


	12. Fish Out of Water & Motor Loving Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Grillby his surprise. Another familiar face is found and you introduce a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby POV chapter is coming up next. Probably post it tomorrow~

There was enough tension in the air that you could cut it with a knife as fiery eyes stared into human ones.

Your arms were gripping Grillby’s shoulders as he stared down at you, his breath warm on your face.

“Do you trust me,” You murmured.

Grillby flickered but gave a quick nod, “Yes.”

“Good.”

Filling the gap between the both of you, you brought your lips up to where his ears would be if he was a human.

“Because when I say he can be a little overwhelming, I mean it,” You whispered before pulling away and turning to face the building you were currently standing in front of.

“Welcome to Jackson’s Auto Repairs, and home to one of the best mechanics I know… or at least one of the only ones I know.”

Grillby stared up at the sign, “Remind me why we are here again?”

“It’s a surprise,” You stated with a wink.

If fire could look skeptical then that would be what Grillby looked at that moment.

“Hey, you said you trusted me,” You reminded.

Grillby sighed, though his eyes deceived him, “Obviously against my better judgment.”

Pouting, you started walking towards the shops doors, “You might just be burning your words after this.”

As soon as the doors swung open you were greeted by a loud and rather excited voice, “Well if it isn’t my favourite customer, _____________!”

You beamed over at the excitable young man covered in oil standing under a car, “Jackson, it’s good to see you again.”

Jackson smirked as he wiped his hands on his equally oily shirt and ducked under the beams holding up the car he had been servicing. Quickly he planted a kiss on your cheek, careful not to brush up against you.

Grillby made a quiet sound somewhere between a crackle and a hiss as Jackson pulled away, his attention now turned towards the fiery man.

“And you must be Grillby. ___________’s told me plenty about you,” Jackson raised a hand before realizing that perhaps shaking hands with a flame while covered in oil was not in his best interest.

“And you must be Jackson,” Grillby stated.

The goofy smirk grew in size as he glanced at you, “It seems my reputation precedes me. I hope she’s been telling you plenty of nice things about me.”

Grillby remained silent as the two men stared at each other.

Well… this was awkward. Time to break the tension.

“So, Jackson is the ‘thing’ ready?”

This seemed to have broken the two out of their silent staring competition.

“You bet. Give me a sec and I’ll get ‘dyne to bring out the paper work then I can take you to ‘it’.” Jackson turned towards the small office at the back of the workshop, “Yo, ‘dyne! Could you grab the paperwork for my friend here?”

Grillby gave you an inquisitive look but didn’t say anything when you smiled at him.  
Internally you were both excited and worried.  
Would he like it? Maybe you had misread all those magazines and the way he had stared whenever-

_Crash ___

__The sound of metal hitting the ground caused you to jump in fright. Looking up you saw Jackson’s assistant, a monster he had taken in after a run in with her old master, was standing there looking like a figurative (and literal) fish out of water. Paper littered the ground where she had just dropped the entire stack._ _

__“Undyne? Are you alright?”_ _

__Jackson was beside the monster in a second. Undyne however was staring straight at Grillby, her mouth opening and closing with unspoken words._ _

__Finally, she seemed to find her words as she rasped out two names, “P-Papyrus? Sans?”_ _

___Sans? There was that name again, but who was Papyrus?  
And were they really named after two goofy but lovable fonts?  
What did that say about them then?_

__Grillby, you finally realized, was also staring at the fish monster. His flames dulled at the names as he shook his head._ _

__Undyne seemed to deflate as a somber emotion filled her eyes, “Oh.”_ _

__Whoever these monsters were they seemed to be important to both Grillby and Undyne._ _

__You looked over at Jackson who looked just as worried and slightly confused as you. He was the first to react however as he bent down to pick up the scattered paper._ _

__Undyne, realizing the mess she had made, helped him. However, she didn’t meet anyone’s eyes or speak._ _

__Grillby had dimmed considerably beside you._ _

__Tentatively you lay a hand on his arm, hoping to convey your feelings to him. It seemed to work as Grillby tilted his face to look at you._ _

__“If you don’t feel like being here we can come back another time.”_ _

__“No, I am alright… I… It is just surprising to see Undyne here,” Grillby replied._ _

__You glanced over at Undyne who was now standing alongside Jackson, her eyes downcast._ _

__Jackson finished arranging the paper work and held it out to you._ _

__Grateful, you took the pile and scanned through it before accepting the pen he offered. After signing where you had to, you passed the stack back to Jackson who checked it all. Once he was satisfied he disappeared towards the office._ _

__As you waited for him to return you noticed Grillby was quietly talking with Undyne. The fish woman, while still somber, now appeared surprised and even a little impressed. Her eyes darted towards you before returning to Grillby._ _

__What were they talking about?_ _

__Whatever it was it seemed to be lifting their spirits. By the time Jackson returned Undyne was smiling again and Grillby looked a little brighter as they’re conversation became more animated._ _

__“And then he almost fainted when I lifted the entire bike over my shoulder,” Undyne stated loudly._ _

__“I thought we made a deal that you would never tell anyone that ‘dyne,” Jackson whined as he overheard the conversation taking place._ _

__Undyne smirked in the direction of Jackson, “I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone you actually fainted.”_ _

__You burst into laughter- at the expense of Jackson who now looked embarrassed._ _

__“You’d faint too if the chick you just saved from a creepy old man suddenly started pumping iron with a motorbike,” Jackson shot back._ _

__That caused Grillby to join in with your laughter._ _

__Once you had calmed down enough though everyone seemed to be in a good mood again._ _

__“Well, shall I show you to the surprise,” Jackson asked.  
That’s right, you weren’t here to chat. All that past nervousness returned as you motioned for him to lead the way._ _

__The group moved from the front of the workshop towards something hidden beneath a grey sheet._ _

__Jackson was beaming as he grasped the material in his hands._ _

__“And now Grillby, I present to you this fine masterpiece.”_ _

__In one fell swoop the material was tugged away to reveal the glossy black paint and orange-yellow flame decorated motorbike._ _

__Grillby stared at the bike, his flames frozen in disbelief._ _

__“T-this is for me?” He asked looking towards you.  
Nodding, you smiled up at the elemental, “I thought you might like it, since you were reading those biker magazines a few days ago… and when we were watching ghost rider.”_ _

__Grillby was speechless as he took in the sight of the bike again._ _

__Jackson patted the handlebars, “Beautiful, isn’t she? The flames where __________’s idea, mind you. I can see why.”_ _

__Before you could poke your tongue at Jackson and make a witty retort about the flames being awesome you suddenly found yourself engulfed by warm arms. Your heart skipped a beat._ _

__“Thank you, this means a lot to me,” Grillby murmured by your ear._ _

__A soft smile graced you lips as you leaned into the hug as your arms looped around the elemental. Finally, you both pulled away and Grillby stepped towards the motorbike in a daze._ _

__You watched him, pointedly ignoring the stares you received from two pairs of inquisitive eyes._ _

__“Do you want to take it for a drive?” You asked the awestruck flame._ _

__Grillby seemed surprised by your question, “Can we?”  
“Of course,” You smiled._ _

__Jackson cleared his throat, “Just don’t forget he needs to be with you when driving. I don’t want to see such a beautiful machine being impounded cause some monster went ‘rogue’.”_ _

__Rolling your eyes, you motioned for him to give you the keys, “Maybe you should just go ahead and date the bike, Jackson.”_ _

__Jackson begrudgingly gave you the keys before bending down beside the bike, “Don’t worry baby, if they ever try to do anything to you I’ll come for you.”_ _

__Undyne snorted as she grabbed the male by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from the bike, “I think your other mistresses are calling for you motor head.”_ _

__You shot Undyne a thankful look before turning to Grillby, “Before we take it out into the streets we should probably go over the basics.”_ _

__Quickly you explained the basics of riding a motorbike while Grillby checked out all the functions of the bike. Once you were done you passed Grillby a helmet- which he declined saying he didn’t require one- before pulling on your own.  
Safety first._ _

__Grillby slid onto the bike and patted the space behind him. You sat down behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist. At the contact Grillby stiffened before relaxing slightly._ _

__“Ready?”_ _

__“Ready.”_ _


	13. Bike Rides & Unspoken feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby takes you through the city while thinking about things that have happened.
> 
> I'll be doing more Grillby POVs in the future but here is the first one. Sorry its so short :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I absolutely love getting reviews and the kudos make me feel so happy.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter guys <3

Never in his life had he felt so free.

Not even during the first year above ground when he saw the sky for the first time in what felt like forever.

And yet here he was, the wind blowing through his flames, the vibrations of a motorbike beneath him- a feeling even better than he had ever imagined- and the feeling of arms wrapped tightly around his waist while a comfortable weight pressed into his back.

It made his soul soar.

And to think that less than a month ago he had been short of giving up. Perhaps even close to falling down. 

Yet you had arrived and saved him.

At first, he had paid no attention to you, after all you were merely another human come to lead him to his next ‘owner’, but as soon as you had led him into the lobby he began to realise something was different.  
Not to mention the chaos that had ensued practically told him you were not what you seemed. However, that did not quell the suspicions he had as you took him to your home. 

Who were you exactly?

You couldn’t be part of the so called ‘resistance’ or else you would have taken him to a stronghold, not to some rundown apartment.

Perhaps you were really an employee of the dealer who had given him to you, and this was all some elaborate plan to get him to lead you to the missing ambassador. Well the joke was on you if that was the case. He didn’t know where they were, nor would he have led you if he had.

Or maybe, just maybe you were a human who really had no ulterior motives other than wanting to free him.

Either way he remained guarded, not sure how to react to the female human before him. No matter how amusing or…

He now knew the truth about why you and him had came to meet.

Grillby revved the bike, he couldn’t let his mind wander… yet as the arms around his waist tightened as you shifted closer to him he couldn’t help but reflect on his first interactions with you.

The way you had smiled at him, the way you had tried your hardest to make him feel comfortable. Not to mention the moment you had first spoken his name… the shiver that had run through him had not bad, rather it was pleasant feeling that had not fully faded with time. He also thought about the way you would dance or sing like no one was watching you, as though you were the only person on the planet, or the way you would tease him or joke with him. In the few short weeks that had been spent with you, Grillby could truthfully say he had never been so happy in his time above ground.

Even so he would never forget the anger he felt when your roommate had disrespected you and he had been completely and utterly useless in defending you. It made him feel weak, similar to the way it felt to have all free will sapped out of you with one spoken demand.

“Go left here,” Grillby heard you mutter near the side of his face, your breath tickling his flames.

Swerving to the left Grillby tightened his grip on the accelerator, thanking you for the interruption to his thoughts.

“Where are you taking us?”

You laughed behind him, that carefree laugh he adored, “You’ll see.” 

Together you sped through the city, the street lights flickering on as the sunset before him.

A series of mumbled directions from you later and Grillby found himself now outside of the city heading towards a small mountain.

Halfway up came the final direction.

“Over there,” You told him, pointing towards an overhang. It was a grassy lookout with a view of the entire city of New Ebbott.

Killing the engine Grillby reluctantly waited for you to unwrap your arms from his waist. As soon as you did he instantly missed the faint pressure.

Swinging his leg over the bike and standing beside you he couldn’t help but find it both amusing and cute how messy your hair was from the helmet and wind. It reminded him of waking up beside you, your hair a mess as you lay peacefully against his chest.

Heat- or at least a heat that was hotter than normal- spread across his flames. You had obviously noticed from the way your bright eyes studied his flames and once again he cursed the blue of his blush.

“Why are we here?” He asked, clearing his throat in an attempt to turn your attention from him.

You graced him with a smile and took his hand as you led him towards the grassy lookout.

Thank Asgore you weren’t looking at him or else you would have noticed the eruption of blue flames that shot high into the sky.

Cursing to himself, he forced his mind to stop wandering as he followed you.

“I wanted to watch the sun set from up here. It’s one of the best places to watch the sunset…. Though I haven’t been here in a while,” You explained.

Seating yourself on the ground, Grillby followed suit.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Your eyes were glued to the horizon where the sun was dipping below the horizon.

Grillby’s eyes flickered towards the setting sun before returning to you. Your face was bathed in the golden rays of the sun, eyes sparkling and a faint smile gracing your slightly parted lips.

You were… are beautiful. More beautiful than any sunrise or set he had ever seen.

He wanted to say so many things. To give you his thanks for saving him, for pulling him back from the brink and giving him a sense of freedom.

To tell you he…

No, he couldn’t do that. The world would never let him say that. So, instead he said the only thing he could.

“Yes, beautiful.”

Finally, he managed to turn his gaze from your face to the sunset as the last rays disappeared behind the horizon and the first stars of the night began to blink into existence.

Even after the sun had completely disappeared you didn’t move. Not that he complained. It was peaceful sitting here with you as the stars glittered like diamonds in the sky.

You shifted closer to him as the cool night air settled in and Grillby mustered up the courage to lightly wrap an arm around your shoulder, using the excuse of providing you with warmth to touch you. He was rewarded as you leaned into him. No words were spoken however.

When it was time to leave he handed you the helmet and climbed back onto the… his motorbike. As soon as your arms were securely wrapped around him once again he started the bike and made his way down the mountain.

He could live with this. Just being by your side like this was enough for him, he had decided. At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure you can Grillby (note sarcasm)


	14. Picnics, Rainy Days & New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face arrives at the Café and schemes are made as the plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys just a quick note.  
> I want to do a shout out to BlookieBean who has volunteered to edit this fanfiction for me~  
> This chapter has been edited by Blookie~  
> Which is probably a good thing considering I wrote this at midnight 'X)  
> Now on to the story~

The past week had been gloomy. Rain clouds had settled in over Ebott City, restricting Grillby to the apartment. This meant no motorbike rides or picnics which the two of you had become accustomed to.

The picnics had started off as a surprise by Grillby. After a long week of shifts at the café you finally found yourself with a day off. Grillby had seized this day to surprise you.

At first you believed it was simply another ride through the surrounding areas of Ebott City, even when Grillby had insisted bringing a basket. However shortly into the ride, Grillby had pulled over at a field. His only answer to your questioning look was to give you a sly smile and offer a hand like the perfect gentleman he was. He had laid out a picnic carpet and revealed an assortment of mouthwatering food.

As you ate, Grillby told you about the Underground and you had told him stories of your childhood. Both laughing at each other’s childhood memories and offering comfort where needed. Once you had eaten all you could you basked in the warm that was Grillby by your side and the sun on your skin as you stared at the clouds.  
As you relaxed, your eyes had begun to droop when suddenly a warm hand caressed your own. Reaching out your hand became entwined with Grillby’s. Neither of you spoke, instead continuing to stare contently at the sky. A faint smile played upon your lips. You enjoyed these moments, the little things which you had become accustomed to. Ever since the first ride, they had become more gradual. Not just the hand holding but any form of touching. Even just sitting or lying on the couch, there was some way you were touching.  
It felt comforting and safe, and yet at the same time it was as though a supernova had exploded in your very center. You often wondered if Grillby felt the same way, yet the flaming man never said anything about it, so you could not be sure, though you hoped.

Somewhere amid those thoughts you had drifted into a peaceful sleep. When you finally awoke the sun was low in the sky and Grillby was sitting beside you, his fingers mindlessly drawing patterns into your arm.

“You could have woken me up earlier,” You told him apologetically.

Grillby had simply chuckled as his flames shook gently, “It’s fine. You looked peaceful.”

Your heart had fluttered at his deep voice and the look he gave you. Before you could contemplate what that look meant however, Grillby was packing away the basket. Once the mat had been folded and stored away you returned to the bike.

All in all, it had been the perfect day off thanks to Grillby.

That however, had been over a week ago, and the last the day of sun. Since then it had been overcast and raining. Grillby had become slightly depressed that he was no longer able to ride his motorbike but had found other ways of spending his time. Mainly through attempting to master human recipes that he had not yet attempted. Somehow, he managed to create a perfect and rather delectable dish on the first try, every single time. It amazed you and you were 100% sure that if things had taken a different turn for the monsters two years ago then he would be running a world class establishment.

Work had been slow due to the rainy weather, however that didn’t stop regulars from dropping by, and Mr Paulo sure as hell had a lot of regulars.

Bonnie still teased you about your ‘relationship’ with Grillby- as she put it- and how he was a ‘hot’ fella to have around. You of course got along well with the other employees of the café. You had come to learn that Chisel ‘belonged’ to Jorden, his parents had given it to him as a getting into university gift. He cared more for the Vulcano as a younger sibling than a servant. It was kind of adorable to watch him get defensive of the little monster anytime someone tried to pick on or make a joke about it.

Lexi had even brought her 5-year-old to work once. Apparently, the babysitter had ended up catching a cold last minute and Lexi had been unable to find anyone else to take care of the child on such short notice. Mr Paulo had been more than delighted to have the child around his café. He had even brought down old toys that once belonged to his own children for the girl, whose name you learned was Petti.

Today, however, it was only yourself, Bonnie and Lexi. Jorden asked for time off to study for his finals, which meant Chisel was also away. Mr Paulo had also hired another two members to join the staff, both of whom were away with the flu. 

Fortunately, it had been a quiet day.

Or at least that is what you thought.

And then told Bonnie.

Which meant you were to be blamed for the invasion of gawking faces at the window and in the café shortly after the arrival of a certain guest.

Well, maybe you weren’t directly guilty, but you had still jinxed it by telling Bonnie.

It had started a slow day, until a new face had shown up.

He appeared to be a young business man at first glance. He wore a straight black suit, his dark hair styled neatly and charismatic smile in place. When he had walked into the café his eyes had studied the small area for every detail. Upon seeing Bonnie making coffees his eyes had widened in delighted surprise before he turned his look on you.

Taking a few steps, he was standing before you, separated only by the register.

“Fascinating! I had heard stories about places such as this in New Ebott, but to think they actually exist!” The young man spoke, his voice laced with excitement. “Tell me, are the monsters here paid the same as you are? Are they also entitled to the same benefits? What are your thoughts with working with monsters?”

The questions came at the rate of a race car and all you could do was send a look that cried “Save me!” towards Bonnie.

“U-um… I believe so. I’m not sure they get the same benefits as humans but the manager certainly tries to make up for that… and I don’t mind working with the monsters. They’re good friends of mine,” You stuttered, uncertain as to who this jubilant male was.

He appeared to be in his 20s but you couldn’t say for sure.

“Unbelievable,” He laughed, his eyes sparkling. “You’re one of the only people who I’ve ever heard say that out loud, you know. I’d love to chat to you some more one day. I should apologize though, I have not introduced myself yet. I am Pablo.”

Tentatively, you took his hand, “My name is __________. It’s a… pleasure… to meet you.”

Pablo’s eyes twinkled in delight as he shook your hand, “Fabulous, now that the formalities are out of the road I should probably order something seeing as I have taken up your time. One long black, no sugar please.”

Pablo pulled out a wallet and passed you a $20 note, “Keep the change.”

You did as he said, placing the rest of the money in the tip jar to be divvied out to the workers at the end of the day. Giving the order to Bonnie you watched the man stride over to sit a table closest to the counter. His eyes studying the place.

“Strange one he is,” Bonnie said as she went about making his coffee.

“Kind of reminds me of a puppy,” You admitted.

Bonnie laughed at your comparison before nudging your arm, “Well it seems to me he’s taken an interest in you.”

Confused, you glanced over at Pablo who was indeed staring in your direction, “You sure he isn’t looking at you? I mean he seemed really interested in monsters.”

Bonnie smirked, “No, he’s definitely looking at you. Grillby better be careful or his girl might get snatched up by another.”

Rolling your eyes, you took the completed coffee, “Firstly, I’m not Grillby’s girl…”

“Not yet,” Bonnie interjected much to your dismay.

“… and secondly, the chances of me ever meeting Pablo again are lower than winning the lottery,” you finish. You carried the coffee over to Pablo and lay the mug before the man.

“Here you go sir.”

“Please, call me Pablo,” He directed a charismatic smile in your direction before taking a sip of the coffee. “Oh, and please thank the monster who made this coffee. It is superb.”

You nodded, “I’ll tell Bonnie that you enjoyed it.”

As you continued your tasks there was a noticeable increase in customers. Many of which ordered simple items off the list while staring intently at Pablo. You found yourself slowly struggling to keep up with the line of people who began to order food and drinks, mainly because Mr Paulo had declared he would kick out anyone not ordering. That had been quickly amended by a surge of customers.

After roughly half an hour Pablo had finally decided it was time to leave, as there was an overwhelming amount of people watching him. Some had even gone up to greet him, shaking his hand. One woman had taken a seat across from him, a notebook and phone placed on the table as she asked him questions.

You were unsure as to what had passed between the two but whatever it was the woman had obviously been very interested in what he was saying.

“Thank you for the impeccable service. I hope to drop by again shortly,” Pablo said with the same level of energy he had arrived with.

That man certainly did not need the caffeine.

Bonnie however smirked towards you, “By the sounds of it, I should buy myself a lottery ticket.”

You groaned, grabbing a tray and cloth to go clean the abandoned table with, “Please don’t.”

Bonnie simply laughed at your ‘misfortune’ as you walked away.

What you weren’t aware of was what she said next.

“That flame better make a move soon,” Bonnie smirked.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The sound of a telephone echoed through the mansion until it was answered by a well-groomed but aged hand.

“Tell me, what have you heard?”

“It’s true Madam. Mr Pegrino is searching for the elemental without police aide,” replied the voice on the other end.

“Hmmm, of course he is. Only a fool sitting atop so much stolen goods would dare approach the police about something as delicate as this. Prepare a force by the end of the week. I’m going to make an offer Pegrino can’t refuse.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good. Contact me when the arrangements are completed. I have much to do before my son returns… he’s bringing me a new pet.”

“Of course, I will contact you when it is done Madam.”

The line went dead as Alison Ernstein leaned back into the chair of her personal sitting room a smile upon her red lips. Things were coming along nicely. It was only a matter of time before she got the pet she desired. After all, what a Ernstein wanted they always received.


	15. Waking from a dream and Cold Hard Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *edited*  
> Reader makes plans and things get interesting between Grillby and reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't been edited yet however as soon as I get the edited version I shall post it. Wasn't sure if I really liked the first part of this chapter. Time for another huge plot point~
> 
> You're all going to hate me~

“Will you be going, __________?”

You stared blankly at Jordan.

“Sorry, what?”

Jordan gave an exasperated sigh as Bonnie laughed at your cluelessness.

“He wants to know if you plan to go to the festival next week,” Lexi informed you.

Oh, that’s right. Everyone had been talking about going the New Ebott cultural festival. There would apparently be stalls with different foods, games and trinkets to be bought as well as a fireworks display. Luckily the weather was forecasted to returned to its sunny self and the festival just so happened to fall on a public holiday, meaning you and all your coworkers would be able to go. 

Perhaps Grillby would like to go with you.

Damn the smile that spread across your face. What am I? A fifteen-year-old gushing over a crush? Pull yourself together, you’re an ‘adult’ already!

“Earth to _________,” Bonnie called.

You jolted to attention as the bunny monster waved a furry hand in front of your face.

Before turning to answer Jordan, you stuck your tongue at her, “Yeah, it sounds like heaps of fun.”

“You should totally stop by the stall the culture’s club at the university are holding. It’s a bonding game… you should totally bring Grillby along too,” Jordan added, a sly smile appearing on his face.

Oh, great. Did everyone think you had the hots for the fire elemental…

Well… maybe you did, but that was beside the point. 

Oh man, here you go blushing like an adolescent again.

“Ha ha, maybe I will.”

You purposefully ignored Bonnie and Jordan’s shared looks. It was decided. You couldn’t trust those two together. Ever.

Glancing at the clock you pulled off your apron, “Well, I’m out of here.”

Lexi and Jordan called out their farewells. Bonnie however held up a hand, “Hold up, I almost forgot.”

A white slip of paper was shoved in your direction, messy writing scrawled on it.

You took the slip of paper and scanned its contents. It was a list of different alcohols, including a selection of monster brews the ancient race had brought with them from the underground.

“Thanks a ton, Bonnie!”

Bonnie smirked in your direction, “Don’t worry about it, just tell Grillby to make you his underground-famous firebolt. You’ll love it.”

You squinted at Bonnie, suspicious of some ulterior motive, but decided to not question her. Waving goodbye, you headed down the street. First stop, Jackson’s to pick up your   
car, followed by the liquor store then home.

When you arrived at the workshop Undyne was the first to greet you. The fish lady was carrying a unrealistically high pile of tires like they weighed the same as a pillow.

“Hey Undyne, what’s going on?” You greeted her.

Undyne peaked out from behind the stack of tires as she placed them carefully on the ground, “Oh, hey ________. Just got a new order in so Jackson’s handling the paper work if you’re looking for him.”  
As you were about to thank her a voice interrupted you.

“Undyne I need to talk to your before… oh, I see you’re busy.”

Turning to see the owner of the voice, a dummy stood behind you.

I…Is it glaring at me?

Sure, enough the dummy seemed to be staring daggers in your direction. 

Well two could play at that game. Initiate the ‘stare’.

“Actually, ________ was just about to go find Jackson. I can talk,” Undyne spoke up before the staring contest between you and the still glaring dummy could reach a minute.

Or not… guess the staring competition would have to be held another day. Though you had a feeling you would have lost to the intense glare of that dummy.

“Yeah, I have a few things to do so I’ll let you get back to it, Undyne,” You told the fish lady before sending a quick wave in her direction. Making your way to Jackson’s office you passed the delivery driver who didn’t so much as give you a second glance before disappearing.

Peeking into the office, you noticed Jackson had his back to you as he read through paperwork. Knocking against the door to catch his attention you spoke up, “Knock, knock.”

Jackson turned his chair to look at you, an eyebrow raised mockingly.

“Who’s there?”

“Keys.”

“Keys who?”

“Keys tell me you’re finished with my car.”

Jackson groaned, “That was horrible. Don’t quit your day job to become a comedian.”

“That is my day job though,” You winked towards him.

“How does Grillby deal with you and your strange ways?” Jackson asked.

“Psh, Grillby loves it,” You laughed.

Jackson smirked while muttering under his breath, “I don’t think that’s the only thing Grillby loves.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” You demanded.

Jackson’s smirk however simply widened as he watched you smugly, “Nothing, nothing at all.”

Your attempt at glaring was thwarted as a clump of keys were thrown at you. Luckily you were quick enough to catch the jangling pieces of metal before they could smack you in the forehead.

“There are your keys. Your car is parked out front,” Jackson stated as he stood and stretched.

“Thanks again, you’re the best personal mechanic any girl could ask for,” You stated.

Jackson simply rolled his eyes, “I’m not your personal mechanic, and you pay me for the service.”

“Yes, but I get the ‘bestie’ discount,” You retorted.

“More like the ‘pain in the butt’ discount,” Jackson stated.

Laughing you strode out of the office as you threw last one sentence back towards the mechanic, “You know you love me!”

As you passed Undyne on the way out you did a double take. A flicker of yellow disappearing from view.

Did you just see her talking to a flower? That can’t be right.

Shaking your head, you continued towards your car. You obviously needed some sleep… or a drink. Looking down at the list you pondered where you could find the collection of drinks that Bonnie had written down.

Part of the reason you wanted to buy such drinks was because Grillby had mentioned in passing that he knew a collection of concoctions you had never heard of- mainly due to them being of the monster kind- and partially because it had been over a month since you had moved into your apartment. It was a cause of celebration. At least to you, and therefore drinks were needed. Also, you were slightly curious as to what types of drinks Grillby could make.

A quick google search and a ten-minute drive later and you had found a bottle store that sold monster alcohol. Damn it was expensive though. Most likely because it was a novelty, something new and interesting that humans had never seen or tasted before.

Luckily the store seemed to have the drinks on Bonnie’s list stocked- and more.

At the checkout, the store clerk sent a look in your direction, “You seem to have a thorough knowledge on monster alcohol. I assume you have a monster?”

You nodded, something felt strange about the way he seemed to be deliberating over a thought as his eyes studied your face.

“Do they have experience in beverages and a license?”

What kind of questions were these? Was there a rule against monsters drinking?

“I… I’m not sure,” You answered tentatively.

The store clerk seemed to have come to a decision, “How much?”

What?

“Um, Sorry?”

The clerk huffed in annoyance, “How much would you want for the monster? I can do a good deal with you if it does have a license and beverage knowledge. I’d prefer it if it isn’t scarred or broken.”

Wait a second. Did this guy want to buy Grillby from you? The fact that this man was trying to get you to sell Grillby like some souvenir disgusted you.

“I’m sorry, but he’s not for sale,” You stated firmly.

The clerk looked you up and down, his eyes scanning you, “If it has the experience I’ll buy it for one hundred. It doesn’t matter if it has a license.”

Okay, now you were getting angry. Was this guy even listening to you.

“I said he is not for sale. Here is the money for the drinks, now excuse me,” You snapped, slamming the money down on the counter and gathering the collection of drinks.

You didn’t bother looking back at the man, instead heading straight for your car as you silently fumed. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When you arrived at your apartment you had calmed down considerably. You weren’t going to let some asshole keep you from celebrating your ‘slightly more than one month’ anniversary.

You hauled the carton of drinks into the apartment and placed them on the bench.

“Grillby, I’m home,” You called out.

No answer came however as the room remained quiet.

Okay, that was a little unnerving.

“Grillby?”

You peaked down the hall and in the lounge room. You even checked your own room. An unsettling feeling began itching at your mind.

Where could he be? He hadn’t gone out had he? He knew it was too risky to go out alone. No, he wouldn’t have gone out, the motorbike was still in its space. Where was he then?

Fear clenched in your gut as you raced towards the last place you could think he would be, the spare bedroom. He hardly ever went in there… but wouldn’t he have heard you?

“Grillby!” You called, panic gripping you as you pushed open the door.

You froze.

Oh Lord no.

This could not be happening.

Before you stood a half-naked flame elemental.

That was a lot of bare… flame.

Grillby looked over at you, his flames flaring blue as you both stood frozen staring at one another.

He was completely bare torso up just like the first time you had met him… however below his hips he wore only a black pair of briefs. Damn was he toned… which was surprising for a man made of flames. And was that a… nooooo! Eyes up _________, eyes up.

“Hi,” Grillby muttered awkwardly.

You stared at him for a couple of seconds, mind working overtime to handle the sight before you, “H-hi…S-sorry.”

You promptly slammed the door in front of you, blocking your sight from Grillby and vice versa.

Oh god, you were so far gone. He just had to be perfect in every way didn’t he.

Slamming your hands over your face to hide the blooming blush that warmed your cheeks you marched back into the kitchen.

Never in your life had you ever been so embarrassed (as far as you could recall).

Relax, he probably doesn’t think anything of it… what if he does though!

Okay, when he comes out just act natural.

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

Amid your mini internal argument, you didn’t realise Grillby had entered the kitchen.

You jumped in surprise when he cleared his throat behind you. Spinning to face Grillby a jumble of apologies spilled out from your mouth.

Grillby raised a hand, his flames tinged blue, “It’s fine, __________.”

Well, that was a slight relief. In an attempt to not meet his eyes your own landed on the carton of drinks.

“Oh, I bought a few drinks to celebrate the one-month anniversary of us having moved in to this apartment,” You motioned towards the drinks.

Grillby raised a brow in amusement, “One-month anniversary?”

“Okay, so maybe more than a month,” You admitted guiltily.

Grillby’s warm chuckle relaxed you, causing a comfortable smile to grace your lips.

“I also wanted bought some monster alcohol… I didn’t know exactly which ones you used to serve in your bar but Bonnie told me these ones would do.”

The flicker of Grillby’s flames told he was pleasantly surprised as he approached the drinks.

“Oh, and she also told me I had to ask you to make your ‘underground famous’ firebolt,” You added.

Grillby sparked his flames doused a marvellous blue.

You had to admit he didn’t look bad in blue.

“D-did she now?” Grillby stuttered, gaining some composure.

Nodding you pulled out a few glasses and placed them on the bench before grabbing a platter of snacks.

This was going to be fun.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

You giggled as Grillby told you a story from his time underground.

It was about a dog who played poker against himself and lost. It was hilarious- at least to your tipsy mind.

You took a sip of the glowing purple drink Grillby had made you to stifle the laughter. The drink was delicious, tasting like a mixture of berries and… flowers? It tingled inside your mouth. Monster food and drinks seemed to do that a lot.

As nice as the drink was, it had nothing on the firebolt Grillby had reluctantly served you at the start of the night.

The firebolt, as it was fittingly named, was a shot of clear liquid that when set on fire changed colours. It had flickered from blue to purple, purple to green, and finally green to red. It was simply amazing to look at. When you had downed it however it had fizzled and burned. Not a bad burn, it was more like a shot of adrenaline firing through your veins. 

Grillby’s face however when you had finished the shot was a very pretty shade of blue. Especially when you had licked the last of the concoction from your lips.

The flame element had been completely flustered, taking a deep drink from his own beverage. After the first firebolt you felt like you had the energy to run one hundred laps around an entire football field. Grillby had suggested that was perhaps not the best idea.

The music playing in the stereo changed to one of your favourite tracks to dance to. With all the grace you could muster as a tipsy and clumsy human, you lunged for the stereo so that you could dance to the song. Turning to face Grillby, you held out a hand expectedly. Grillby looked unsure.

“Come onnnn, daaaance with meeee… it’s the least you can doooo since you won’t let me run around a footballlll ffffieldddd,” You pleaded, attempting to give your best puppy dog eyes- which you were pretty sure you were failing at.

Grillby took your hand however, and you lead him into the centre of the kitchen. Wrapping your arms around his neck you lead him in your strange dance. Grillby gained confidence as the song played, his hands moving gently to your hips. The warmth touching your skin through your clothes were he placed his hands.

The song ended and another one began. This one however was a slower paced song. Neither of you broke away, instead swaying in time to the music.

Your eyes remained trained on Grillby as the two of you danced.

This was too good to be true. Here you were slow dancing with a man made of fire who you had- for the lack of a better word- the hots for. This entire night was perfect.

“You’re really nice to me, Grillby,” You mumbled as you leaned your head against his chest. “I really like you.”

Grillby’s chest rose as he inhaled deeply, “Really?”

Looking up at him you nodded, “Yes.”

The space between Grillby and yourself disappeared as flame met lips.

He was warm- almost hot but not so much that it burned- and soft. Your chest burst with emotions as you leaned into the kiss. Why hadn't you done this sooner? The answer to that question was lost in the back of your mind as Grillby's arms pulled you closer.

It felt like an eternity and yet at the same time like mere seconds before the kiss was broken.

Then reality hit.

Grillby pulled away, his eyes turned away from you.

“I think you’ve had too much to drink,” He stated.

Before you could say a single word, he was gone, disappearing into his room with a quiet click, leaving you alone in the kitchen. Just like that, you had the most amazing kiss in your life and the most devastating moment in your life.

You felt as though you had awoken from a warm dream leaving behind only the cold reality that was this moment.

And for the first time since you had moved into the apartment, Grillby slept in his room… and you in yours.


	16. Confessions &Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *edited*  
> Reader and Grillby have an awkward morning before finally deciding to face their problems while danger slowly creeps closer.  
> (I apologise if it seems rushed >3<)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I was busy with assessments, last minute cosplay adjustments/fixes and oz comic con (which was super fun btw~)
> 
> Also  
> Just a quick thanks to everyone who has commented on this Fanfic. It's great to get peoples opinions and to hear what everyone thinks about the story so far.  
> Love Singeroftales~

A groan escaped you as your eyes flickered open. Sunlight was streaming through the curtains of your window, causing you to bury yourself deeper into your blankets. Your head ached slightly and your mouth was dry from the light hangover.

You hadn’t drunk that much, had you?

Okay, maybe you had.

You sighed and turned your back to the window, content to slip back into sleep, however the lack of warmth in your bed and the missing presence of a certain flaming man caught your interest. 

It felt strange to wake up without Grillby in your bed.

Where is he?

The clanking of cutlery and plates in the kitchen caught your attention. You smiled happily to yourself at the thought of the flame elemental making breakfast. The smile instantly disappeared as you winced, memories of the night before rushing to the forefront of your mind. The drinks, the music, the dancing and… 

The kiss.

The kiss had been amazing as you recalled. So soft and warm… however what had occurred next had been cold and harsh.

Did you disgust Grillby? Were you not his ‘type’? Had you mistakenly forced that kiss upon him? 

Your mind buzzed with the same questions and self-loathing thoughts that had littered it the night before.

Could you face Grillby again after all of that? What would you say? What should you say?

Panic gripped you, forcing you to take a deep breath to calm your nerves. 

Perhaps you could wait a bit longer before you left your room?

No, that wouldn’t work, Grillby wasn’t going anywhere and neither was this problem. Also, as your stomach decided to make clear at that specific moment, you were hungry.  
Clutching your rumbling stomach, you took a deep breath.

‘Okay, __________, you can do this,” You mumbled to yourself. ‘Great, now you’re talking to yourself.’

You grimaced, at your failed attempt to calm your nerves, as you left the warm safety of your blankets. Forcing yourself to walk to the door, you slowly opened it and made your way to the kitchen. The nerves in your stomach making you feel sick, or perhaps it was the hangover. You froze at the entrance of the kitchen, eyes glued to the back of the flaming elemental plating breakfast. Before you could turn around and march out, Grillby picked up the two plates of food and turned to face you. He froze in place, flames flickering ever so slightly, as the two of you stared at each other. Neither of you moved for a minute until Grillby finally reacted.

“W-w… I made you breakfast,” Grillby said casually, clearing his throat as he set the two plates down on the table.

You tentatively took the seat closest to you.

“Thanks,” You quickly mumbled before picking up a fork, your eyes glued to the food.

He seemed so calm, so collected. As though nothing had ever happened and it was just another morning. Did he not remember what had happened last night? Or did he perhaps not care at all? Either way you could not find the courage to bring up the topic. Your eyes darted towards Grillby quickly, taking in the slightly increased distance between you and him. Quietly the two of you ate. Occasionally you could feel Grillby’s eyes on you, though you didn’t try to meet his eyes, instead deciding the eggs on your plate were more interesting. 

The air hung thick with emotion above the two of you as you ate. Finally, you had had enough of the silence. Standing you thanked him once again for the food before disappearing into the bathroom. Grillby didn’t stop you, however the brightness of his flames dimmed for a second before he made himself busy with cleaning the kitchen.

Retreating to the bathroom, you decided to try drowning out the growing feeling of dread and melancholy in the shower as the hot water made you numb. 

You stared at the taps, your eyes tracing them as your mind wandered. How had your relationship with Grillby gotten so fragile that you had to tiptoe around him as though on ice in less than 24 hours? Your eyes prickled and became watery. You squeezed them shut in hopes of stopping the tears from falling, but were unsuccessful as hot tears began to slide down your cheeks, mixing with the shower water. A sob racked through you as your wrapped your arms around you.

Why did you have to kiss him? Why couldn’t you simply be happy with the stable friendship you had formed with Grillby? Now you had ruined even that. You took a shaky breath and wiped your watery eyes. All you could do now was apologise for forcing the kiss on him and hope you could salvage what was left of your relationship with him. You needed to fix this now, before it was too late. You bit your lip to distract your mind from the depressing thoughts that filled your head. 

When you finally stepped out of the bathroom your fingers were almost prunes and the cool air made you shiver. Gradually, you made your way to the lounge room. The dim flames that flickered off Grillby made shadows dance across the walls as you walked in. The flame elemental was seated on the lounge. His head was cradled in bare hands, hiding you from his vision. You softly cleared your throat. The sound caught his attention, his head perking up as his eyes studied you. He seemed to brighten slightly at the sight of you, though his flames remained small.

“Grillby, I think we should talk,” You started, eyes darting all over the room before anxiously landing on him. 

Grillby also seemed tense as he nodded apprehensively, his hands gripping the edge of the lounge, “I understand. Please go on.”

You inhaled deeply before continuing,” I… I wanted to apologise.”

The words stuck to your throat, thick with emotion as tears once again threatened to spill. You had thought you might be out of tears after your shower but apparently not.

“I wanted to apologise for the kiss… f-for forcing you to kiss me,” You choked out.

Grillby had stiffened on the couch in front of you. Not even his flames seemed to move.

“E-excuse me?” Grillby managed quietly.

Had he actually forgotten about the kiss?!

“Last night, I kissed you w-without asking if it was okay to do so… and for that I a-apologise,” You explained, through croaking from the emotions that threatened to spill forth.

Grillby slowly stood and took a step forward, “___________, I-I’m not… upset… about the kiss.”

Wait. He wasn’t upset? Then why…

“I… I thought you were upset about it,” Grillby murmured.

Your eyes widened as you stared in disbelief at the elemental before you.

“B-but, you… you.”

Grillby looked away, flames flickering anxiously, “I thought you were too intoxicated to realise what you were doing… what we were doing. I didn’t want you to do something you would regret…” The warmth of the room increased as Grillby’s flames began to flicker blue. “… and I… I didn’t know if I would be able to control myself around you if…,” Grillby trailed off.

Your cheeks were suddenly aflame with what he was insinuating, “D-does that mean you… like me?”

Grillby was a flaming blue now as he raised a hand to unsuccessfully cover the blush on his face, “I… I do like you ___________. I like you a lot.”

A small smile spread across your face without warning as a few stray tears trailed down your cheeks. Grillby noticed and raised a hand to gingerly wipe the tears away, “I apologise if I hurt you… it was never my intention.”

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose, Grillby,” You told him as you took his hand and placed a light kiss on it. “And I like you too, Grillby.”

Grillby’s flames spiked and flickered as he burned brightly before you. He was the brightest you had ever seen him as his flames shot upwards. “May I kiss you?”

Your smile grew as you giggled, “You may.”

Scratch that, the brightest you had ever seen Grillby was when you leaned into kiss him for the second time. 

It was just as amazing as the first time, only this time you knew your feelings were returned.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It had been over a month and yet no leads had arisen in that time. Mr Pegrino scowled as he took a sip from his beverage. How could he be expected to run a business if his own employees were to useless to find one woman and a fire elemental. Once he got his hand on that woman he could promise there would be no mercy. She would pay for making a fool of him. That fire elemental of course would have to be… ‘educated’.

A knock caught Mr Pegrino’s attention. He motioned for one of his men to see who the unexpected visitor was before taking another sip of his overpriced drink.

“Mr Pegrino, a Mrs Alison Ernstein is here to see you.”

Ernstein, now that was a name he knew well.

“Show her in,” Mr Pegrino ordered.

“Yes, Sir.”

Mr Pegrino stood and straightened his suit, readying himself to greet his visitor. Slicking back his hair he flashed a charming smile in Mrs Ernstein’s direction as she entered.

“Mrs Ernstein, a pleasure,” He hummed in a charismatic tone.

Mrs Ernstein smiled as she offered a hand. Mr Pegrino accepted it, placing a chaste kiss on the backside of her palm.

“Please, Nicholas. Call me, Alison. We are friends, are we not?” Mrs Ernstein purred. 

Friends was one way of putting it. Mrs Ernstein belonged to one of the wealthiest families in Ebott City, not to mention she was his best customer with her love extending her collection.

Nicolas Pegrino motioned for his visitor to take a seat, “What do I owe this visit too, my dear Alison?”

Mrs Ernstein made herself comfortable, taking her time as she placed her bag in her lap before speaking, “I have heard rumours, Nicolas. Rumours surrounding a certain monster you lost at the auction.”

Nicholas internally winced as she spoke. Of course, she was here about the monster.

“I have proposition for you, one that you may find very, very tempting.”

“Go on.”

“As you know, my family trains the largest force of regulators in Ebott and as such I have gathered a task force of my best regulators. I can have this task force on the lookout for your missing monster… for a price of course,” Mrs Ernstein was smiling sweetly, her voice sugary.

Nicholas however understood the power she was offering. The regulators trained under the Ernstein family name were the elite of the elite. They were impeccably trained and had ways of finding monsters who had disappeared into thin air… or making said monsters disappear.

“What is your price, Alison?”

The look of pure madness that shone on Mrs Ernstein froze even the blood in Nicholas’s veins, “Simple. I find your monster and you give me ownership of it for my collection. In return I will assist you in repairing your wounded reputation.”

Nicholas cleared his throat as he studied Alison’s face, “I agree… on one condition. You find me the woman who stole my asset and give her to me.”

Mrs Ernstein’s smile widened and her eyes shone with amusement, “Very well, Nicholas. I shall deploy my men immediately.”

Mr Pegrino motioned for his men to show Mrs Ernstein out before leaning back and lighting a cigarette.

It seemed things were finally beginning to work out for him. He would get his revenge on the woman who stole his greatest asset, and the monster would get what was coming to it. He almost felt sorry for the fire elemental. Or not.

Nicholas Pegrino chuckled as he stood, time to prepare the paperwork for the transaction. After all, it was only a matter of time now.


	17. Quick Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read below

Hey guys,

I'm back~  
I apologise for the lack of activity on this account due to a few reasons such as;

a) a lack in motivation  
b) my busy schedule  
c) I moved on to another fandom to obsess over for a while

However I am back,  
hopefully till I finish this story and my Papyrus underfell story too.

I apologise in advance if updates are not regular or as often.

Also a quick thank you to everyone who has left a comment or kudos on this fanfic, its the main reason I got motivated to start writing this fanfic again.

Love ya all see ya in the next chapter~


End file.
